


Koi No Yokan

by yaniyani



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanbaek Smut, Confused Byun Baekhyun, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniyani/pseuds/yaniyani
Summary: Through the time, then and now, Baekhyun has found Chanyeol always around him, near or far, but always there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 91
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciel__b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel__b/gifts).



> Koi No Yokan (Japanese): The sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall into love. This is different than “love at first sight,” since it implies that you might have a sense of imminent love, somewhere down the road, without yet feeling it. The term captures the intimation of inevitable love in the future, rather than the instant attraction implied by love at first sight.

The lights in the park that night were dim, the bench occupied by a young man who looked barely 18, was now covered with a thin layer of snow, looking golden under the lamp post.

His suitcase stood on the ground, just a foot apart from him, his hand tightened around the handle, he was gripping it too firmly than needed, his veins protruding out. Even if he felt cold, he didn’t let it show on his face, his lips were tightly pressed as if he had a lot to say but he was trying hard not to.

It was past midnight already, and radio program he was listening to since an hour was coming to an end, he could hear the Radio Jockey bidding his goodbye for the night, saying the same sappy lines every single show does on days like this, “ _our show is coming to an end, I hope my listeners enjoyed it. Did you spend the first snow of Seoul with your lover?_ ” a small laugh, pretentious one, “ _or did that someone special professed their love to you? I’m waiting for your postcards, don’t forget to send some love to your favourite RJ too. This is FM 90.7 and you are listenin_ ”

And his phone turned off before he could hear the ending credits of the show. The dim lights were now fluttering, every single one of them, as far as Baekhyun’s eyes could see. And in the very next moment, it all went dark.

Restless, he looked up in the sky, the moon was still beautiful, shining high, and the tiny flake of snow rested on his nose, his hand automatically moving up to touch it, only for it to dissolve into nothingness, Christmas was just three weeks ahead but he cancelled all the bookings and plans for it two hours ago. He didn't want Christmas to come this year anymore.

And at this moment, he just needed one person, Jongdae.

Jongdae, Baekhyun’s best friend since the last five years, the friend he made on the first day of college, his hardworking friend, who was always into music, a fresh trainee in a newly established music agency, working hard for his solo debut, which he indeed got just in 2nd year of his college life.

Jongdae had left college back then, but it didn’t affect their friendship, they always remained in contact, just not as much as they used to be, but enough for Baekhyun to head towards his condo in this snowy night where he had nowhere to go.

Baekhyun being in this side of Seoul was not a new story, even though working as a new employee in a small firm for a year, he could only afford to share the rented apartment with a fellow employee at first but only after six months he shifted to one of the super luxurious condos of his boyfriend, he didn’t want to, but he had no choice, he was too old to live with his family but his income was not sufficient to rent a room decent enough. So, for the time being, he stayed there but left this evening. It was over for them, no patch up, no make up.

He left that place a couple of hours ago, with no heart to return. It was over for them, full stop end. He definitely would not fall for those sweet lies.

Thankfully the lift in Jongdae’s building was working fine, which came off as a surprise for Baekhyun who believed nothing would go right today for him, the whole day had proven to be a mess and at this point, Baekhyun thought he had wasted his whole year, a sickening job full of deadlines and a relationship that had come to such an end that Baekhyun now had no plans of ever dating again.

Nothing could go worse than this, or so he thought, until the door whose doorbell he was constantly ringing for past 30 seconds unconsciously flung open and a woman who appeared to be almost thirty years old, extremely beautiful, stood in front of him, slightly annoyed. She looked dishevelled.

First snow indeed with her lover, Baekhyun thought but felt it was too impolite to mention it out loud.

“Kim Jongdae.. isn’t it his condo?” He knew it was too late to correct his mistake, he looked up and it was not Jongdae’s door, he resided in the next one. But thankfully, the woman didn’t have a bad temper, “I think you got the wrong place,” she answered politely, a small smile was plastered on her face.

“Who is it at this time?” Baekhyun heard a voice from inside a man’s, too familiar for his liking, he wanted to leave as fast as he could, but too late he was for the man was now standing in front of him, almost a head taller than him, he reeked of cigarettes and smokes, and honey shampoo.

“Don’t you think it is too rude to disturb people at two in the morning?” The man spoke, voice too deep, and before Baekhyun could reply, the woman gripped the said man’s arm and stood in front of him, “Oh c’mon, Chanyeol! Don’t you see how young the boy is? Don’t bully high schoolers, he looks too troubled already.”

“Right. Kids like you should go and sleep, or else your mommy will be worried,” there was no hint of sarcasm or mockery, the tone was flat, and before Baekhyun could retort back, the door was shut on his face.

“Oh Heavens, Baekhyun…! how can you get confused about my condo with my neighbours even though you have been here many times already?” were the first words Jongdae said as soon as Baekhyun entered his place, but there was no anger, just a little bit of sarcasm, but that was so much like Jongdae, he always liked to joke around with Baekhyun.

  
“Don’t tell me you faced the wrath of Mr. Song! He is a very angry man ~~\--~~ you know how the old editors are,” said Jongdae, pouring hot coffee in a mug and pressing it into Baekhyun’s frozen hands, “drink it up, you are freezing! Where have you been? I thought you are arriving an hour ago, I was about to go out and search for you.”

So many questions, but Baekhyun didn’t feel like answering any. And Jongdae understood it wordlessly, that’s why he didn’t press the matter and let Baekhyun be for the night.

“ _Mr. Byun, I understand that you had to take a full week off cause of personal reasons which you can’t mention here in front of me, but you don’t understand that your job is not in my hand right now, it is the decision of your unit head, he told me you were slacking since a month, and then dared to take a week off without any prior notice, you think this job is a joke? Or am I a joke for you to behave this casually? We can’t keep up with this nonchalant attitude of yours anymore._.’’ was all Baekhyun could remember, it had been ten days since he had been staying as a freeloader at Jongdae’s and three days since he lost his job. And things were getting worse one after another for him everyday.

The year was ending and now Baekhyun was not only homeless but also jobless. He had considered going to stay with his family, but that would burden his elder brother, and not only that, no way was he ready to answer all the questions about his break up with Jongin.

He missed Jongin, utterly, but there was no turning back, they both knew at this point that their relationship was super toxic and unhealthy. Baekhyun asked for too much of time and Jongin had none to spare, as he was a growing model, this successful at the tender age of 21, he was a year younger than Baekhyun and Baekhyun swore he was the sweetest boyfriend that he ever had in life, he had four till now, but it just wasn’t working any longer for them.

He will get over it, not as it happened for the first time, maybe he won’t even need that much time, after all, Jongin wasn’t his first boyfriend, or his boyfriend for the longest time, he was just a phase of his life, and Baekhyun will be over it, he was sure.

Looking for a new job appeared tougher than what he had in mind, thanks to his previous employer for adding negative comments regarding his punctuality, everyone demanded only punctuality and efficiency in this economy, and Baekhyun failed to prove he had either of them.

He wondered whether he should be a part-timer somewhere, as he didn’t like freeloading at his friend’s place, even though Jongdae never complained, he just never liked it. So he spent most of his days outdoors now, looking for a job, and then just roaming on the streets until the lights are out. Jongdae was never home much anyway, and he didn’t feel like being alone there. It felt better and refreshing to walk out in the cold breeze.

Baekhyun even considered visiting Kyungsoo once, his other best friend since middle school, they were friends for almost a decade. But the city life didn’t suit him, he now lived in the countryside, and rarely come to Seoul, for once or twice a year. Baekhyun hadn’t seen him in three years, so that didn’t help him either in again dismissing the idea of seeing him.

He just wanted to be home.

Baekhyun was now listening to the 10:00 PM show, it was Sunday, and the RJ of this particular program, who normally played old songs and talked about retro music, stopped the broadcast to give important news.

“ _I hope our listeners are home already, the blizzard that started an hour ago in getting worse, be safe. Be warm. Don’t forget to clean the snow in front of your house the next morning or the pedestrians will be having a hard time tomorrow. Right? And it always better to work together in hard times, it divides our problems and multiplies the happiness…_ ”

The weather was indeed getting worse, and Baekhyun took notice of it only after listening to the RJ, he instinctively wrapped his arms around his body, to feel a little warmer than he was, he could barely see the road now, Jongdae’s house was just 500 meters away but he decided to make a stop at the nearest 24/7 shop on the left, Jongdae wasn’t home anyway.

The boy on the counter barely looked eighteen and Baekhyun wondered if it was even legal for him to be working here, it wasn’t his business anyway. He quietly walked over to the instant noodles section and picked up a pack of cup noodles and a beer can and made his way towards the counter to check out.

The Boy was too busy on his phone, probably listening to some hip hop music as he was subtly dancing and singing along, not noticing Baekhyun at all.

Baekhyun knocked over the table once before pulling out an earphone from the boy’s ear, finally grabbing his attention too.

“Hey, I was- oh welcome, sir, how can I help you?” The frown on his face was instantly replaced by a robotic, fake smile.

“Just- check out these two pieces of stuff for me… that’s it,” said Baekhyun.  
“That would be 10000 won.”

Baekhyun handed over the money wordlessly, and the boy handed him the bill. He picked up his cup noodles and was about to hold his beer in the other hand when the boy on the counter grabbed the other end of it.

“Well, are you legal to buy it? You look like a high schooler!” The boy was particularly excited while saying it, as if he got a partner in crime, “don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, I'm the same as you after all. If they know I’m not of age, they will throw me out.” and only then he let go of his hold on Baekhyun’s beer.

Baekhyun felt anger running through his veins, he utterly hated this, kids doing stuff like this. “Give me the phone number of your boss.”

“What! Why? No!”

“So that I can let him know his employee is a minor who should be focusing on his studies instead of doing this.”

“No, you won’t do that"

“Oh, you think so?” Baekhyun warned, before picking up a business card of the shop lying in a stack on the counter, “then watch me!” he furiously started typing the number already, the boy panicked.

“I’m doing this job because I don't have a choice!” the sudden outburst made Baekhyun stop, “you think I am enjoying it?”

  
The boy’s expression suddenly changed and he looked miserable, and for the first time, Baekhyun felt guilty, maybe he shouldn’t have been so rash in his actions and instead should have let the boy speak first. Meanwhile, the door opened and someone else entered too.

“I only do this job on weekends because I can’t afford the extra tuition fees, I want to continue my studies after high school but my family isn’t well off.. They can’t pay for my cram school fees.. I really need to join one to prepare for entrance exams, that’s why I’m doing this… hyung.. I hope you understand.” his last words barely audible. And Baekhyun felt sorry for him.

He didn’t apologize in words but just passed his cup noodles in boy’s hand, “you should eat this, students should always eat well when they are preparing for exams.”

“But Hyung you must be ~~\--~~ ”

“I have my beer,” Baekhyun shook the can in his hand with a small smile and then made the way towards the seating place near the windows. He placed the can on the long table and adjusted his chair.

  
“I’m Sehun by the way!” The kid called back but Baekhyun didn’t give him a look back.

  
Baekhyun still felt a little guilty so he looked over the counter, the boy, whose name was Sehun who was thanking the customer who came after him.

  
Baekhyun undid the lid of the can and took the first sip, his face twisted in funny ways, as he would never get used to even beer, blame his low tolerance for alcohol.

The seat next to his was now occupied by an intruder who reeked of cigarettes. “Are you really that naive or were you just pretending to be?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun hadn’t heard this voice in person since the last encounter at Jongdae’s floor, never had he thought he would see Park Chanyeol there. He was seeing him after two years, if you didn't count the time they met shortly at Jongdae's ten days ago, there was no friendly greeting or any acknowledgment. Baekhyun expected him to be at least be civil with him, they weren’t teens, Chanyeol was a year older than him on top of everything.

“That Kid, Sehun. He was obviously lying to you,” said Chanyeol, taking a sip from his beer can and then looked outside, the snow blizzard was just getting worse every moment. “He was wearing a jacket of Louis Vuitton for fuck’s sake, he is obviously here for easy access to alcohol and cigarettes, just like the boys of his age.” Another sip, and no change in expression, Baekhyun almost felt embarrassed to take another sip in front of him, he knew how funny he would look if he does.

  
“Just like the boys like you, you mean. Not everyone is like you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tried to sound bitter but he honestly had no bitterness in his heart, and he was too tired to pretend.

“Not everyone is like me you say, huh?” Chanyeol was now clearly mocking him but his tone was still so flat, colourless and dull, “aren’t you trying to feel special and unique.. and great? Well, that’s so much like you, your superiority complex and self-righteous attitude.. It is so sickening Get a life, would you?”

Baekhyun was now fuming with anger, they hadn’t seen each other or contacted each other for two years and yet Chanyeol was so quick to judge him and throw nasty remarks at him.

  
“If you don’t have anything good to say then you may not speak at all to me. It would be better if you leave this instant,” Baekhyun still didn’t let his anger get the best out of him and decided to be the better person here.

“No need to act so civil with me,” a laugh, same old pretentious one, “you and I both know that if you get a chance you might just shoot me in the head.”

“I don’t hate you or anyone else to such an extent that I would wish they were better off dead.”

“I know, I know. I was just joking, no need to get so hyper.” Another fake laugh.

“Goodbye, Chanyeol. And If you know Jongdae as you are apparently his neighbor, then can you please in front of him act as if you don’t know me? Please do me this favor as an old friend.”

Baekhyun had left in such a hurry that his beer can was still lying on the table, and besides that, his earphones were curled up too.

  
Chanyeol picked up the earphones and reached the counter, and then he casually placed it on the top, catching Sehun’s attention.

“Give it to him the next time he comes, okay?”

Sehun was confused, he was too busy to look into others’ business or make a comment, he clearly didn’t catch the riot between the young adults. “Excuse me.. But. Give it to whom?” He asked earnestly.

“To Bae the boy who was….” replied Chanyeol while opening the door of the store and making his way to the apartment. His car was parked outside but he didn’t think he could drive even 500 meters in this weather, “a little underdressed for this weather.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to the people who read the first chapter and liked it, thank you so much for your kind words <3
> 
> here is an early update for you all :)

Baekhyun couldn’t recall at all where he lost his earphones. Was it on the way back to Jongdae’s? Or was it at that 24/7 shop? He even visited the shop the next day but found a different employee working at the counter. And only then he remembered the kid said he works on weekends only. Now he needed to wait for another five days before confronting the kid about it, and until he wasn’t assured, he won’t buy a new pair cause his last month’s salary was on a verge of extinction. And, He definitely wouldn’t ask Chanyeol about it either.

“Are you friendly with your neighbours?” Baekhyun had asked Jongdae a day after over breakfast, to which the latter replied, “Of course! We do dinner parties quite often! At least once a month. Oh, and we have a new neighbour, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply, focusing on his bowl of cereal so Jongdae continued, “he shifted here just a month ago and he is already ladies’ favourite. I’ll introduce you to him at the upcoming Christmas party! You two will definitely get along, he is of our age only.”

“You know I don’t really like getting along with new people, especially after - you know what,” Baekhyun hesitated, once again remembering of Jongin, “I don’t think I can attend the party either… honestly, how can I fit in this class of people?”

Jongdae felt offended at Baekhyun’s last sentence, he didn’t like how his friend was looking down on himself.

But Jongdae knew Baekhyun was not being his usual self, the usual Baekhyun never felt such things, the real Baekhyun kept his head high and didn’t care about social hierarchy at all. The Baekhyun now was down just cause of how everything turned out in the last one month.

“Baekhyun, if you won’t meet people then how are you supposed to move on? And you have bigger problems than that right now.”

“I know, I’m trying to look for a new job, only if my last employer hadn’t written such remarks for my job tenure there-”

“Baekhyun if you want, I can ask someone.” He was almost pleading by now, Baekhyun could tell.

“No, Dae. I know you have good intentions in heart… but I want a new job on my own, not ‘cause of your recommendation.”

Jongdae finished his cereal and stood up from chair abruptly, the wooden chair made a loud noise, he was angry, and Baekhyun could feel it. He didn’t say anything in return to Baekhyun but the way he aggressively cleaned the dishes, Baekhyun thought it was better not to talk right now at all.

Baekhyun had decided to fulfill the vacancy of an absent employee who had been to his home for ten days for Christmas and family function in a Subway 2 km away from Jongdae’s place.

He had decided not to inform Jongdae about it and he had a strong feeling that Jongdae won’t approve of it at all.

His employer this time was a kind-hearted man in his late 20s named Kim Minseok, he didn’t ask Baekhyun why he was working here at the age of 22 when he should be looking for a job in firms, cause mainly only college students worked in fast-food chains. And Baekhyun was immensely thankful for this kind gesture.

It was his third day of working here and he was glad Jongdae was out of the country for his three days concert in Thailand. He didn’t need to worry about spending on food either as his employer here gave them two free meals every day.

“If this isn’t the free cup noodles hyung! Woah.” He heard a cheerful voice.

Baekhyun took a minute to realize this kid wearing the uniform of one of the most elite schools in Gangnam is the same kid who made a total fool out of him four days ago.

And This kid wasn’t even scared, if anything he was grinning ear to ear.

Baekhyun decided to be professional at his workplace, he didn’t want to lose his face and get kicked out a week before his job tenure.

“What would you like to have, sir?”

“Look how the tables have turned, haha,” Sehun sounded too excited, but Baekhyun couldn’t comprehend whether he was mocking him in a bad way or was he really just this cheerful and intimate with strangers.

Sehun placed his order and waited for a minute while Baekhyun was putting everything the rich-lying kid asked for on a tray, a little shocked over the quantity, the food was enough for two people. But his confusion ended in a minute when he handed it over to Sehun.

“Come and eat with me, yeah?”

“What?” Baekhyun was shocked, he certainly didn’t imagine this. If anything, he thought the kid was here with a friend or two.

“You heard me there. I asked you to come and eat with me. It’s your lunchtime anyway!” Sehun sounded a little desperate, and pushy, “you treated me cup noodles that day… and I want to thank you in return! And Oh, I have your earphones too, you must want it back, right? So come and eat with me or else I won’t return it to you!”

Baekhyun had no choice but to give in to the pleas of the kid.

“You really are underdressed for this weather!” Sehun commented after eyeing him down from top to bottom as they walked towards the last table in the corner.

“What?”

“I mean you should dress up more warmly!” Sehun blushed a little, he almost sounded as if he cared, so he covered it up by adding a sarcastic remark at the end. “How old are you, five? You need your mum to dress you up properly for this cold season?”

Baekhyun sniggered a little, a small flowery smile appeared on his face. He missed his mother and suddenly being reminded of her just hit him with a wave of nostalgia.

“I’m not feeling cold, only small kids like you get sick in such weather,” Baekhyun threw back, he wasn’t taunting him, merely playing around.

Sehun ignored the comment and rummaged through his backpack to look for something. After a minute, a pair of earphones were lying on the table.

“Here’s your earphones by the way! That handsome hyung told me to give it to the cup noodles hyung.”

“I’m not the cup noodles hyung, I have a name! And why are you so biased in naming us both, huh? You called him handsome hyung and me cup noodles-” Baekhyun tried to sound firm and strict but failed miserably, it was not like him to be so with the kids. “I’m Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.”

“Who cares about the names! I like you better than him, okay?” Sehun put his palm over his own chest, rubbing it dramatically as if he was really scared of Baekhyun’s outburst a moment ago. “That hyung… he looked cold. He gave me a dead look as if I-”

“Forget about him!” Baekhyun stopped him from saying any more about Chanyeol, “and say.. Won’t your family members scold you for eating in a fast-food restaurant?”

“What they do not know, would not hurt them.. and besides, my cousin Jun hyung always brought me here when I was young. It is his fault! But now he has no time for me since he became the C.E.O of the family business!”

“You are really smart for your age, you know.”

“I get that a lot... from me only of course. I don’t have a real friend in school after all and my family is always busy.”

Baekhyun decided not to comment on it at all, they weren’t close enough right now to make comments on personal matters. Sehun left once he was done and Baekhyun carried on with his day.

“Umm Baekhyun?” It was his employer, Kim Minseok. Baekhyun was done with his work for the day and about to leave when he could hear the elder call his name.

“Yes, sir.” He was always polite and respected people who deserved his respect.

“Oh, no need to call me sir at all!”

“I’ll call you hyung then,” Baekhyun smiled, and felt more relaxed in his company now.

“Baekhyun... Only a few days are left for your job. Where will you go from here?”

Was Minseok actually worried about him? The guy he met like four days ago?

“I... I’ll find something else, don’t worry! I’m just looking for a real job. I won’t continue working here after the 26th of December!”

“Finding a job these days has been too difficult, I know. But you have talent, you can find a job good enough by the end of December I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah… well, I hope so too,” Baekhyun smiled unconsciously, he hadn’t felt this grateful and positive in weeks, “and Minseok hyung…”

“Yeah?” Minseok was a little off guard the way Baekhyun said it.

“Thank you.. for having me. I hope we can be friends even after that.”

Baekhyun left the place with a lingering smile on his face, he couldn’t see Minseok’s face ‘cause he quickly left the place once he was done but he was sure Minseok was smiling too,

He worked there till 11:30 pm tonight and decided to walk the distance as the buses didn’t run on that side of Gangnam, everyone had a car.

It was around midnight and he was halfway to Jongdae’s place when he noticed a hoard of women, around 50, ranging from 13-30 years old standing outside the tall building of the busy street. The building belonged to a renowned agency, famous for being the Seoul headquarter of FM 90.7 and even had trainees for kpop and acting career. The base floor had a big studio, glass one, where they often held live radio show for the fans on the street to watch and go, enjoying the live show.

They all had their faces stuck to the glass wall, everyone was just fighting to get a space in the crowd and have a better look at the studio inside. The security guards had to come at the end to make a barrier and everyone had to stand two meters away from the glass wall.

It was Thursday today, and it was almost midnight and looking inside the glass window just cleared his remaining confusion.

The women now were screaming on top of their lungs, flashy cameras and mobile phones were up in their hands as the radio host made his towards the glass wall and greeting them by waving his hand and then made a finger heart.

And that action alone was enough for the crowd to roar again in their high pitched voice.

“Did you see RJ Loey made eye contact with me! He was looking at me oh my god!!!” A girl loaded with makeup and pretty dress, extremely short for this weather screamed and Baekhyun could feel his ears bleeding. Why women had to be so damn loud?

“And he smiled at me!” Another young woman squealed.

“Oh no, it was me who he smiled back at!” A third girl argued.

“Pretentious bastard…” Baekhyun snarled. He was sure nobody heard him as they were just too busy listening to the RJ as he started speaking now through his mic, the voice bursting through the loudspeakers placed outside in the busy market street which had gathered quite a big crowd by now.

“Oh all my pretty ladies came here to see me even though it is so cold today.. I’m touched,” the RJ smiled, looking outside, and all of the girls went gaga once again, there were even a couple of boys being shy there and RJ noticed it too as he continued, “and so many handsome young men. I love you all.”

The boy standing near Baekhyun who looked barely a high school boy cheered up, the tips of his ears turned red. “Loey noticed his male fans, I can die in peace now.” Even though he spoke too softly, Baekhyun could hear him as he was standing next to him.

Huh, Baekhyun could not believe how Chanyeol was fooling them all like this, he was anything but sweet.

So this was a special fan event broadcast of Chanyeol’s program, Baekhyun finally understood. A studio worker gave the mic to one of the girls who was way too excited since the beginning to speak.

“I have been a listener of your program ‘with love, Loey’ for four years now! And I am really so happy to see you still working so hard for this radio show,” her voice broke at the end, these fangirls… why were they so easily emotional over celebrity boys? Baekhyun never understood this.

“Oh, dear. Thanks to fans like you only I’m still here, I really love you,” The RJ winked at her through the glass wall and the crowd roared again. He had casually leaned back in his chair, wearing nothing but a flannel with a pair of ripped jeans. His hair was now a shade of burning red, Baekhyun noticed. And he was playing around with a pencil with a bear-face rubber at one end, how childish. A fancy Rolex watch came into everyone’s view as he messed up his hair, covering his forehead a little before smiling at his fans again.

“The rumors say you’ll leave the radio show for idol life since you sang live on your program last night… is it true?” This new fan, a boy, sounded a little sad while saying it, he probably didn’t want the Rj to quit this job but also felt conflicted to voice it out, he couldn’t request such a thing from the RJ after all.

“Oh?” The RJ smiled, a full grin, probably a real one this time, Baekhyun noticed, “no, no, no… I love being an RJ only, your favourite one, I love putting you all to sleep every Monday to Friday with this show... and besides, the idol life is not fit for me.”

Being an idol was definitely hard, you don’t have a private life anymore. While RJs don’t have the same popularity as the Idols and can still live like a normal person. Rarely RJs were this popular anyway, Chanyeol probably got famous for his above-average looks and okayish voice, Baekhyun thought.

He was too lost in calculating the whole difference in being an idol and an Rj that he didn’t even notice a mic shoved in his hand by the studio staff.

“We have so many male fans here of Loey, let’s hear from more of them!” The co-host of Chanyeol for the show tonight announced and Baekhyun could suddenly feel the earth under his feet sliding away.

He looked up, and Chanyeol was looking at him directly in the eyes, still cold and deadly. Did he really hate Baekhyun so much? He was literally giving heart eyes to everyone else a moment ago. But Chanyeol wasn’t dumb, he quickly wore his fake smile again and looked at Baekhyun.

“I…” Baekhyun was really at a loss of his words, he knew the fans would murder him with eyes only, if he dared to speak anything rude to Chanyeol but he couldn’t bring himself to say sweet fake words that he didn’t mean at all either, just what should he-

“How have you been?” The Radio star instead asked him, catching him up in a surprise.

“I... have been fine?” Baekhyn didn’t know what else to answer, he said it out on instinct, “what about you?” He couldn’t control himself from asking him this.

This is how he had imagined his conversation to take place with Chanyeol all this time, this place felt wrong but the words seemed right, and maybe Chanyeol thought so too.

“Me too,” was all that Chanyeol replied before looking away from Baekhyun, and maybe Baekhyun saw it wrong as it lasted barely for a second but there was a half-smile on his face. It ended too quickly for him or anyone else to see it.

“And the next question - yes you young lady!” The co-host shouted and Baekhyun turned on his heels, it was time to leave now, he didn’t have time to see the whole show.

“Last night you sang such a beautiful song… can you sing one for us tonight?” the girl was too shy, kids… Baekhyun thought.

Chanyeol and singing? He couldn’t recall how Chanyeol sings at all so he stopped momentarily.

“And what should I sing for such a beautiful lady?”

“Your favourite, any!” The crowd cheered up. “Sing! Love song! Sing!”

And Chanyeol raised a palm to make them all stop before he leaned in towards his mic, the night was getting colder, baekhyun should leave now. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

“ _Do you remember that lonely alley?_  
_I still remember now…_  
_The anxious days when I couldn’t tell you I loved you_  
_Do you know about that?_ ”

As Chanyeol continued, the crowd became silent, “ _the beautiful nights of the past when we were childish, I’m still in love.”_

Nobody was speaking a word and Baekhyun turned around, taking quick steps to leave the place, but the voice still haunted him a little longer.

“ _You childish person,_  
_You try to take all of me, you heartless person”_

_“Were you too shy to say anything?_  
_Did you not like me?_  
_I still can’t understand_

_If you hear this song, please come to me_  
_My dear, I’m waiting”_

Baekhyun couldn’t hear the voice anymore, he was far away from that place now. Somehow the song felt too accusatory, like a personal attack and Baekhyun couldn't understand why he was feeling so.

Why Chanyeol had to sing such a song out of all the songs in the world at this moment?

It was snowing once again today, Baekhyun tightened his arms around himself and the next thing he knew, he had lost his earphones once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Chanyeol sang is called "My old story" by Cho Deok Bae and it is my favourite retro Korean song!
> 
> And such Radio shows are common in Korea, I have seen once in It's okay that's love
> 
> how was this chapter? I would like to hear from you all! Feel free to tell me your opinions about <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments on the last chapter really made me happy, and I completely enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it too <3

His earphones weren’t the only thing that was missing when he reached Jongdae’s place.

“Where did I keep the keys?” Feeling utterly frustrated, he sighed. Jongdae’s apartment was sort of old fashioned, it didn’t have a password system to open the lock automatically. They needed keys to open the door, why was Jongdae still living in the 80s?

When asked, he had said, “I just don’t like such kind of stuff, it’s the first house I bought with my earnings, so I love to feel the keys in my hands.”

Baekhyun didn’t understand this statement well enough a year ago but he had no plans to say anything against it as Jongdae was really so satisfied with his way of living.

Baekhyun checked his backpack once again, maybe, maybe it was there but he just didn’t see it yet? But to no good, he had really forgotten his keys at his workplace. Even if he ran back, it won’t be helped for the restaurant was already closed by now, it was past midnight. Only if he hadn’t wasted half an hour watching the radio show…

Jongdae was out of the country, Minseok and he weren’t close enough for this situation, he couldn’t bring himself to call him either. He wouldn’t go to his brother’s house either as they all would wonder why he is here in the first place… Jongin’s? No, he definitely won’t go his ex’s place even if he lived just half an hour away, he would rather beg Chanyeol

Chanyeol? But he wasn’t home yet, he won’t be home for at least 30 minutes more, and even if he were home... what’s the guarantee he would let Baekhyun in? Baekhyun wouldn’t know if he didn’t try in the first place, and so he decided to take a chance.

He crouched against Chanyeol’s door, covering himself tightly, it was getting colder with the time, he could only pray for Chanyeol to arrive fast and have some mercy him. He didn’t even realize just when did he even doze off but the next thing he knew, a warm voice was speaking to him, it wasn’t harsh, there were no emotions in it, but then someone jerked his shoulder and that woke him up completely.

“Move,” one word and Baekhyun found himself standing immediately, away from the door.

“Chanyeol, I forgot the key”

“Then go to your parents or something, don’t sleep in front of my door. I don’t want to be held responsible if you die overnight out here.”

Disappointed but not surprised, Chanyeol was nice to him momentarily there before being his usual rude self, he had expected this to happen.

“Chanyeol, can you just” Baekhyun was now gritting his teeth, he could not fight back with Chanyeol right now if he wanted Chanyeol to do him a favor, he had to be calm, “look, for some reasons, I really can’t go to any of the other places...I just... just let me stay in your living room, I’ll sleep on the sofa, and then I’ll leave at six in the morn”

“No, I can’t and I won’t.”

Before Baekhyun could request again, Chanyeol had left already, shutting the door on his face.

Had it been summers, Baekhyun would have had no problem, he could roam on busy market streets the whole night, but this was not the case in winters, he didn’t even have a car to sleep in.

“‘Don’t sleep in front of my door if you want to die out’, just what does he think of himself?” Baekhyun scoffed, and then took slow steps towards Jongdae’s door, which was just next to Chanyeol’s and crouched down.

The worst thing that could happen to him was a sore body in the morning, Minseok was kind, maybe he would just tell everything to Minseok in the morning and he would let him have a day off, after all, his new employer had been always kind and nice to him.

But then what about his pay? Minseok won’t be that kind to pay him for his day off, and he really needed money with Christmas coming soon, he had promised his niece and nephew to bring them the gifts they asked him for.

Baekhyun was too tired already and it didn’t take him long to fall asleep once again despite the bone-crushing cold.

The next morning when Baekhyun woke up, his body was slightly sore as he had expected, but he wasn’t feeling cold at all. If anything, he felt a little too hot, he immediately threw off the covers from his body, his eyes flicker-opened, taking in the sight of the room he was in.

  
All the walls were pitch black, a Guitar hung on the wall opposite to the bed for display, matching the aesthetics of the room, on the left was a big window, closed right now, simple white curtains were covering the sunlight from breaking in through, and on the wall on his right were some posters, One Piece anime, Coldplay and Queen...this whole scene strongly reminded him of Chanyeol.

What actually perked his interest was the table beside the bed, there were some action figurines, a family photo and.. fan letters? Did Chanyeol really keep the postcards his fans sent him? He moved his arm to pick up one but before he could

“Don’t touch anything!” A loud voice made him stop, and it won’t be a lie to say it made him shiver a little too, he was really off guard at the moment, “we shouldn’t touch things that don’t belong to us, don’t you even know that?” There was no bite in Chanyeol’s voice, maybe he should take lessons on how to express ourselves with more emotions or something.

“I’m sorry I was just a little curious,” said Baekhyun, pulling up the blankets till the covered his neck, only his face was out now, and he wished Chanyeol would stop staring him with dead eyes now.

Once assured that Baekhyun would really not make any moves to touch his belongings, Chanyeol walked over to the bedpost and placed a mug that smelled of hot choco on the table. And when Baekhyun expected him to leave, Chanyeol caught him in a surprise - he leaned forward, grabbing the edge of the bed by a hand, his other hand moving towards Baekhyun’s face, making Baekhyun lean back and away from Chanyeol.

“Relax, I’m just checking if you have a temperature,” and it was true, Baekhyun’s small forehead was now fully covered by Chanyeol’s big palm, he could feel Chanyeol’s breath on his face, and it somehow made him very uncomfortable and all weird inside, and before he could apprehend what that actually was, Chanyeol already retrieved and made a distance.

“Drink while it’s hot. And leave immediately after that.”

“Thanks for… letting me stay here, Chanyeol. Really I’m grat"

“No need for it. Just leave as soon as you can. And your earphones, they are under your pillow.” And Baekhyun was the only one left in the room now.

Right, it was Chanyeol, Baekhyun should be just thankful for all the kindness Chanyeol did in one night for him even after being a jerk about it at first.

At least the chocolate drink was sweet, even if the owner of this house wasn’t.

It was the second time when Sehun came with a friend to Subway, a girl named Mina, even though Baekhyun called her Sehun’s friend, the young lad didn’t like this idea at all.

“I told you already, she is not my friend. My homeroom teacher asked Mina to tutor me for our finals cause my grades aren’t… you know what!” Sehun’s ears were a shade of pink while he was telling Baekhyun all that happened in school today, how his teachers complained to his parents about his academic results.

“This is why you should study more and play around less,” Baekhyun took the whole opportunity to tease the younger about the incident, careful that nobody else heard him.

Mina was a sweet girl, her school uniform didn’t shine like Sehun’s, Baekhyun guessed that maybe she was a scholarship student.

Jongdae was back now, and Baekhyun couldn’t have been any happier, it had been lonely without him lately, Baekhyun wasn’t a great cook but he decided to make something for his homecoming, as Jongdae must have missed homemade food.

The Teokbeokki Baekhyun had cooked according to the recipe written at the back wasn’t the best food one would like to have after being home in a week, but Jongdae didn’t complain as he wasn’t any better cook. Baekhyun made a mental note to learn cooking from Kyungsoo this time no matter what, and maybe he should… really visit Kyungsoo soon, he hadn’t been to his place for so long.

“I’m going to my parents’ on 25th,” Jongdae announced over the dinner, trying hard not to make facing while chewing half-cooked teokbeokki.

Baekhyun knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to ask if Baekhyun had any plans to see his family or not, but Baekhyun honestly didn’t want to... not with him being like this.

“I’m planning to visit my middle school friend after Christmas..and stay there for New Year,” Baekhyun revealed.

“So you won’t celebrate the new year with me, huh?” Jongdae felt offended, but Baekhyun didn’t want Jongdae to stay here with him for the new year, he wanted him to go see his family.

“I haven’t seen Kyungsoo for so long... he always asks me to come around for festive seasons, I guess I’ll go this time,” said Baekhyun, not making eye contact with his friend.

“And what about the Christmas eve celebration here? You’ll stay for it at least, right?” Baekhyun knew if he again declined Jongdae’s request then he won’t be happy about it.

“I’ll... fine. I’ll take my leave early from my workplace for the 24th.” He sighed.

“Where are you working by the way? You never told me!” This was the third time Jongdae tried to make him answer, but Baekhyun remained silent over this matter.

“Well, that’s a secret.”

It was the 21st of December already, Baekhyun had left his workplace a bit early, he wanted to buy all the Christmas presents already, and he bought one for Sehun too, in a short period of time, he had been fond of the kid. It was Saturday, and it meant Sehun must be at his workplace.

It was just 8:00 pm at night when he noticed Sehun standing outside in the secluded corner of an empty road on his way back to Jongdae’s, with some kids around his age, but Baekhyun didn’t have a good feeling about this at all.

Sehun had never been with his friends before, it was just Mina. Who were these students...did they bully Sehun by any chance?

“Sehun! Come here!” Baekhyun’s voice was authoritative, everyone turned around to look at Baekhyun, the look on their faces was sinister, the biggest boy among all had his arm around Sehun’s shoulder tightly, in their hands, there were cigarette boxes and some alcohol, and Baekhyun just hoped whatever presumption he had about this situation was all wrong.

“Who is he?” The other muscular looking guy asked Sehun, and Sehun’s expressions were confused.

“I don’t know him!” Stupid child, just what was he doing here in the dark corner.

“But he clearly knows you! You said you don’t have friends, but that girl and this boy, your friends are really something. Won’t you introduce them to us? we all can be friends..” Baekhyun didn’t like this boy’s tongue rolled as he scanned Baekhyun up and down.

“He knows me but I don’t know him. And we are not friends, okay?” Sehun took a step back from the boys and moved towards Baekhyun’s direction. “And I got you what you wanted… now I’ll leave. I won’t do it again for you….just leave me alone, please,” Baekhyun could tell that Sehun was scared, the way Sehun’s eyes gazed the ground below his feet, he didn’t even dare to look up.

Sehun took one more step to leave but suddenly one of the boys grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back. It all happened in such a hurry that Sehun couldn’t remember who started it first but before he could feel his face pushed against the concrete Earth’s surface, the guy who tried to stop him was now lying on the cold floor, unable to move.

“You” The guy who appeared to be the leader of the squad clenched his fist, Sehun was scared to even think about the outcome now.

“If you or any of your minions tried to do anything funny to Sehun then I’ll beat each one of you in the very same way. Remember that,” Baekhyun was taking long breaths now, his chest rising in anger, he cleaned his hand to rub away the invisible dirt and grabbed Sehun’s arm, pulling him softly down the road with him, “and I’m his friend. Don’t even try bothering him again.”

Everyone standing there was too shocked, the boys didn’t follow them up and Sehun remained silent the whole time, his eyes were slightly red, Baekhyun had a feeling he might just start crying any moment.

Only when they reached the area where Sehun worked, they stopped walking. Baekhyun made him sit on the bench in the nearest park and took out his water bottle from his backpack, handing it over to Sehun.

“Why you didn’t tell your parents or anyone from home you were being bullied into supplying cigarettes and alcohol?”

Baekhyun asked calmly, he knew kids don’t take it well when elders use anger and power to deal with them in such situations.

“I could not… they were not home this month,” Sehun’s red eyes were now filled with tears and he was still trying his best not to let even a single drop slip away, it was futile, just after speaking a sentence, two big drops of tears fell from both his eyes, his lips wouldn’t stop quivering.

“Sehunnie, you need to promise me, if something like that happens again, you’ll tell me, okay?”

Baekhyun was crouching down in front of him, his hands were now holding both of Sehun, but Sehun still hadn’t stopped sobbing silently, Baekhyun wordlessly patted his hands, until Sehun had been calm again.

“And look what I got you!” A small box with a pretty paper wrap was shoved into Sehun’s hand.

Sehun looked confused but opened the box nevertheless, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeves.

“Mittens?” Sehun was shocked to see the gift, “and they have puppies drawn on it! This is so childish! Why the puppies-” Sehun was back to his usual self, he was already nagging like a brat.

“Oh cause you showed me the picture of your puppy, and I liked this design,” Baekhyun was now sitting beside him, smiling softly at Sehun, “and besides, I noticed you never wear mittens, your hands must be freezing, wear them from now on, okay?”

Sehun hummed as a response, even though he was nagging a minute ago, he was happily wearing them both on his hands and then pressing them against his cheeks, covering his cheeks and blowing air on them.

He didn’t thank Baekhyun for the gift in words, and the thing he did was something Baekhyun hadn’t expected from him.

A bear hug?

Sehun wordlessly hugged him, and Baekhyun patted his hair, he knew Sehun didn’t like expressing himself much.

His walk back to home had been a little strange, it was a little too eerie, he understood that in such a high profile area you won’t expect people to be walking on streets much, but it was too dead for a festival season.

The next day he left from his workplace around his usual time only, he had convinced Sehun yesterday not to work there anymore and he had agreed, he was glad Sehun listened to him this time.

The store where Sehun did part-time work at already had a new staff, the guy this time was older and very polite. Baekhyun had made a purchase for some more cup noodles, it was the most affordable food he could buy after all.

He was already close to Jongdae’s place now, barely 400 meters away and he found it a little odd for the first time someone else was walking in these streets beside him, he could hear the footsteps behind him but what actually was strange the fellow pedestrian behind him was taking same turns as his on the ways, and it alone made Baekhyun feel heavily uncomfortable.

He decided to walk a little faster to make some big distance as he wasn’t liking this feeling, the sound of the footsteps behind him only grew closer, the other person had definitely increased his pace too.

Baekhyun’s eyes were on the road, trying to look sideways from time to time to see the shadow behind him only growing larger, he quickly took the left turn and bumped into someone, his heartbeat increasing more and more.

“Look forward when you are walking on the road if you don’t want your face flat in the snow.”

This voice… Chanyeol?

A surge of relief spread through Baekhyun’s whole body as he didn’t think twice before leaning forward and resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest, he sighed heavily.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol questioned him, shocked by Baekhyun’s action but he didn’t try to push Baekhyun away, his hands remain tucked inside his jeans’ pockets.

“Just let me be for a while… It’s hard to explain,” Baekhyun tilted his head a little trying to see if someone was there or not but he saw no one.

After a whole minute passed of Baekhyun trying to relax, his hands were curled up into fists, he was still a little scared of the events that took place a while ago but he didn’t dare to put his hands on Chanyeol at all, afraid he might get pushed away.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked him once again, and Baekhyun completely forgot that Chanyeol was on his way out and he was taking his time.

“Oh Yes… I’m,” Baekhyun detached himself from Chanyeol’s body and stood at some distance, “sorry for taking your time like this… I’ll go home. You may go now wherever you were going, thank you!”

Baekhyun bowed once before walking away, he took one look back to the end of the street and Chanyeol was still standing there. Wordlessly, Baekhyun left.

It reminded Baekhyun back of those days when he was barely fifteen and scared of walking alone at night. Even though he was scared, he felt too embarrassed to say it out to his friends on his way back home from the night class, but then, he had Chanyeol who noticed his fear of the dark somehow.

“Why are you not walking beside me? We are friends now!” A young Baekhyun demanded a young Chanyeol.

“Just be quiet and keep walking,” Chanyeol would always say as he walked behind him every time they walked back home in dark at nights.

The situation was different now in present time, Baekhyun couldn’t say he was friends with Chanyeol like he was back then when he was just fifteen, but it still felt safe to walk in the dark when Chanyeol was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, one scene from the past, did you guys like it? ><


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments on the last chapter made me so happy. (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to read the ending notes!

“Jongdae, do we really have to do this?”

“Just for an hour or so please!” Jongdae smiled, waving at someone sitting on the other table.

Baekhyun really felt out of place, it was a warm gathering, like you have one with family and friends, the richest man in the societal apartment had funded for all the arrangements in the open garden, there were around only fifty people present there, of all ages.

All the trees and plants were beautifully decorated in Christmas lights, twinkling every now and then, a man dressed up as Santa Clause was entertaining the small kids, even a live orchestra was constantly performing in the garden. Huge Umbrella roofed tables along with four chairs, one on each side covered with thick cushions were arranged, and in the middle of those big umbrellas were hanging pretty mistletoes.

Even if the temperature was low, with such warm arrangements, nobody was feeling cold. The young women were dressed up in off-shoulder dresses. shimmering gold and silver like the Christmas lights. Baekhyun was dressed up in a warm sky blue sweater, quite oversized for his body, with a pair of navy blue jeans. He just hoped he didn’t look too out of place.

“Would you like to have a drink, sir?” A waiter dressed in black robes, looking as elegant as everyone else here asked Baekhyun.

“Yeah just give me this!” Baekhyun picked up the glass of red wine from the silver tray presented in front of him, he didn’t even want to try drinking alcohol here.

Some old couples were already dancing on the romantic symphonies played live by the orchestra, Jongdae was sitting beside him only for half an hour but he knew that it won’t be long enough before he gets called by the others.

“Let me introduce you to Chanyeol, just wait,” Jongdae leaned forward and whispered to him before sitting at his place again, “oh here he comes! Always so fashionably late.”

Baekhyun didn’t know how to tell Jongdae that he already knew Chanyeol and had met him countless times even in the past three weeks for one reason or another.

Chanyeol, unlike almost everyone else, wasn’t wearing a formal suit. He was wearing a black loose full sleeves shirt, left untucked, his defined collarbones peeking out with a pair of black ripped jeans. His flaming red hair was gone, he colored it to a shade of ash gray.

Had this man ever heard of a dress code? Who even dresses up like this to a warm Christmas party?

“Oh, Kim Jongdae!” Chanyeol noticed Jongdae waving at him.

“He wrote a song for my upcoming album, you know?” Jongdae whispered to Baekhyun again, making sure nobody else could hear him, “you’ll definitely get along with him!”

Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol remembered what Baekhyun had told him almost three weeks ago about Jongdae.

Chanyeol made his way towards their table and sat exactly opposite to Baekhyun, Jongdae was seated on the adjacent side of Baekhyun and the chair on his left was still empty. Anyone could come and join them.

“This is Chanyeol’s second dinner party, he is new here!” Jongdae was introducing him with such enthusiasm that Baekhyun had to play along too, he made a mental note to tell Jongdae the truth soon.

“Can I join you three?” A voice interrupted, it was a pretty girl, dressed in lavender-pink, the frills of her dress made her look a lot more elegant and princess-like.

“Oh, why not?” Jongdae answered.

“My uncle held this small function,” the girl spoke shyly. Was she just being shy or was she showing it off cause no way was this party small.

“Boys, this is Mr. Song’s niece, Subin,” Jongdae took the courtesy of introducing her as he had known her for quite a while, “she sings and plays the piano really well and she is a trainee under my agency only.”

Subin bowed a little to them all, still shy, her cheeks were now a shade of light pink, Baekhyun didn’t know whether it was so ‘cause of the cold weather or was she really just this shy.

“So I was saying, here is my friend, Baekhyun. We have known each other for four years now,” Baekhyun felt warm by how much affectionate Jongdae was with him and gave them all a soft smile.

“And you?” Subin asked Chanyeol surprisingly, and her ears were really pink this time. Now Baekhyun understood why she was blushing this much.

“Oh c’mon, you must be knowing him, he is Chanyeol I thought all young girls listen to his radio show with love Loey!” Jongdae sounded a little whiny now.

“Jongdae, play piano for us, please?” It was an elderly woman sitting on the table beside theirs, hearing her, everyone else requested him the same, Jongdae had no choice but to do what he was asked to do.

“I’ll be back soon,” Jongdae told specifically to Baekhyun, “why don’t you get along with them both by then, hmm?” Baekhyun smiled and nodded at him.

Chanyeol was busy looking at the orchestra and the girl beside him was busy looking at Chanyeol. Just what was he supposed to do now?

When Jongdae started playing piano, everyone stopped at their places, their undivided attention suddenly at the musician, and they all had heart eyes on their faces, they must be so fond of Jongdae, Baekhyun thought.

Some young couples were already dancing with the rhythm of Jongdae’s piano.

“Would you dance with me for a while?” A soft voice grabbed Baekhyun's attention and he looked at his table, Subin was asking Chanyeol to dance with her. By Chanyeol’s looks, Baekhyun could tell he was as surprised as Baekhyun at her words.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun for a millisecond before driving his attention back to Subin, he answered her softly, “I don’t like to dance, sorry.”

Subin probably felt too embarrassed after that, she murmured, “excuse me, I’ll go see my uncle,” to Baekhyun and left the table abruptly.

Now it was him and Chanyeol left under the umbrella top table, with Chanyeol seated right opposite to him, they both spoke nothing at all, Baekhyun was quietly waiting for Jongdae once his performance was over, but he still didn’t come back to their table, he got engaged with other people at the small gathering.

Some other artists were now playing Christmas related music, barely ten to fifteen minutes were left for the clock to hit twelve, Baekhyun really wanted the time to pass quickly but it had somehow become slower in the last thirty minutes, he was bored to death and Chanyeol still had no plans of starting a conversation, he was looking undisturbed to the orchestra only, a glass of strong wine was swinging in his hand, his other hand was on the table, his chin resting on it and Baekhyun could see him from sideway only.

Chanyeol had somehow helped him three-four times in the last few days and he never really thanked him properly, Baekhyun thought maybe he should strike a conversation this time around, as he won’t be getting a better chance. He left his seat and sat on the chair which was previously occupied by Subin, in this way, his face was away from the crowd, he was facing the garden-end, and on his right was seated Chanyeol, he could even take a better look at his face now.

“Chanyeol..” Baekhyun started softly, his arms were crossed on the table and he leaned a little towards Chanyeol, doubting he was audible in all the noise but Chanyeol glanced at him in one call, “hmm?” Chanyeol hummed softly, looking at Baekhyun directly now, his wine was now placed on the table.

“I really want to thank you properly for all the times you helped me in the last few days even though”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know, but still,” there was an urgency in Baekhyun’s voice, he wanted to make Chanyeol understand something, but what exactly?

“Come and dance instead?”

“What?” Baekhyun hadn’t expected this at all, and hadn’t Chanyeol just said that he didn’t like to dance?

“Come and _dance_?” Chanyeol pressed again, and Baekhyun’s head moved in approval before he could say no with words.

Chanyeol grabbed his hand that was lying on the table and dragged him in the corner where there was enough space to stand and dance for five people. There was no noise here of people, but the soft music was still clearly audible.

“It was really suffocating there, honestly,” Baekhyun heaved a huge sigh before he found himself in a dancing position with Chanyeol, his one hand locked in the air with Chanyeol while his other hand was placed on Chanyeol’s shoulder, his head tilted up a little to see Chanyeol’s face who in turn was looking down at Baekhyun, with a weird expression on his face. They waited for the current song to end so they could start anew, Baekhyun was feeling really nervous, he had just danced with Chanyeol once and it was years ago, and they were kids back then, it felt too awkward to dance as adults.

Baekhyun was so lost in trance that he didn’t realize a new piece was music being played already if he hadn’t felt Chanyeol’s hand that was pressed on his lower back suddenly pulling him close until his breath was just an inch away from Chanyeol’s, they danced in a slow motion, according to the rhythm and it was a complete lie that Chanyeol couldn’t dance or didn’t like to dance cause this Chanyeol was moving along with him effortlessly.

“Merry Christmas,” Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol whisper softly in his left ear, and he wasn’t sure if his lips touched his ear or not, but it was definitely red now.

“Merry Christmas!” Baekhyun could now hear everyone else shouting too and that made him get back to reality as he softly pushed Chanyeol away.

“I should go look for Jongdae. Merry Christmas, Chanyeol!” He turned back on his heels and made his way through the crowd towards Jongdae, everyone was totally busy and nobody really noticed him or minded him hitting a couple of things off some tables while trying to reach Jongdae, he finally found him and felt relieved.

“Baekhyun, merry Christmas! Where were you?” Jongdae took him in a bone-crushing hug.

“I was just _around_ ,” he answered, and hugged him back. He could see Chanyeol still standing where he had left him, he couldn’t help but look away, his heart beating erratically, he didn’t even understand why he felt like not looking at Chanyeol. It wasn’t like like they were being _intimate_. Or were they?

Jongdae had been gone the next day already as he told him before, and thankfully he didn’t hear from Chanyeol at all either. It somehow felt a little bit awkward.

Baekhyun traveled all the way from Seoul to Guryongpo via train, it was the fastest route, after all, it took him a little less than three hours to reach the place. Guryongpo was a sub-urban area, only a few families lived where Kyungsoo lived alone, and everyone knew each other. The place was famous for seafood, crabs - in particular, Baekhyun swore that place had the best crabs he ever had. He had been here once only, that too long ago.

Kyungsoo had family land here, he liked growing his own vegetables, and taking care of his plants, he had strangely a fondness for cactus, he had a variety of them in his house in various colorful pots that he took the courtesy to paint all by himself.

The family house was old fashioned, made of wood, a single floored one, the entrance had tiny lamps hung in a proper symmetry, every single one of which were glowing right now, the streets that were quite lively in the morning were now silent as the night fell, and Kyungsoo he had been outside his gate, probably looking forward to Baekhyun’s arrival only as once their eyes met - Kyungsoo smiled heavenly, Baekhyun covered the short distance between them in quick steps before hugging his friend tightly.

“Finally I got to see you,” Kyungsoo said once he was done hugging Baekhyun. His hand still on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he ushered him inside. “I almost thought you have forgotten me in all these years as I left Seoul.” He taunted.

“Don’t be crazy, how can I forget my oldest friend ever?” Baekhyun elbowed him in the stomach and laughed a little.

“And I thought you were coming on the 28th! It is the 30th now,” Kyungsoo tried to sound angry but he failed miserably, he was just extremely happy to see his friend, “well at least now you are here. That’s good enough.”

“I actually had job interviews in the last few days, even today in the morning, I came as fast I could, you know?” Baekhyun pouted, giving Kyungsoo the best puppy eyes that he could.

“Fair enough, so tell me how life is?” Kyungsoo poured him some herbal tea to warm him up, they both sat on cushions on the ground with a table in the middle. Another pretty lamp was hanging on the top, Kyungsoo really loved to keep the interior pretty and simple, and very elegant, just like him.

Baekhyun told him all about his life these days, he even told him all about Jongin, Jongdae, and Sehun, and Kyungsoo in return told him all about his life.

“Did I tell you I’m getting married the next year?” Kyungsoo broke the big surprise, a shy grin on his face.

“No definitely not!” Baekhyun was grinning too now, he was really happy to hear that, and he clearly had the idea who the lucky girl was, “so you indeed are marrying Jihyun! You two are definitely some goals.”

Baekhyun knew the two of them were dating since college days, and Kyungsoo had met Nam Jihyun here only, one of the reasons why he had no plans of coming back to Seoul, he really liked it here.

“You’ll come to my wedding, right? It is in May! Jihyun is not here, but she will definitely be so happy to see you if you will come.”

“I definitely will, I’m alive to see you getting married only,” Baekhyun teased, knowing very well Kyungsoo snapped so easily at things.

“Stop joking around, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo’s mood was too good to be reckoned with tonight, “Chanyeol will be coming too, he promised me.”

“Oh, he told you? He comes here too? I never had any idea” Baekhyun knew he spoke too much than needed, Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow suddenly after being bombarded with so many questions regarding Chanyeol, Baekhyun normally didn’t even mention Chanyeol in front of him.

“Yeah, he was here for Christmas, he looked somehow a little troubled, I wonder what could have been. He isn’t even dating anyone, and he has no work related problem either.” Even though Kyungsoo appeared to be raising a question, Baekhyun felt like he was the answer Kyungsoo had been looking for, “anyway... Chanyeol is a better friend to me now, he sees me 5-6 times a year, unlike you. I never thought he even considered me a friend when you were in the picture but we two are now definitely better friends. I’m shocked by how much committed he is in friendship, who would have thought!” Kyungsoo was now probably talking to his own self, shocked at Chanyeol’s actions.

“Oh, he looked troubled?” Was the only thing that actually perked Baekhyun’s interest.

“Out of all the things I said I think I know now why he looked troubled,” Kyungsoo had suspected it right, it definitely had to do something with Baekhyun, “he is coming over here tomorrow for new year, you can talk to him then maybe.”

Sleeping had been hard for Baekhyun tonight ever since Kyungsoo told him about Chanyeol’s arrival tomorrow for new year celebration. Had he known about Baekhyun being here - would he have come or not? Baekhyun didn’t know either.

  
He woke up around 8 in the morning, his room was warm enough last night but he still couldn’t sleep well, anxious about the result of his job interview. He was still in pyjamas when he decided to take a walk around in the garden, curious to see all that Kyungsoo had been growing lately, he didn’t have a good look when he arrived here last night.

He remembered he was supposed to ask Kyungsoo how to cook Teokbeokki too.

Once he was done looking enough for his heart’s content, he walked inside, Kyungsoo was busy in the kitchen making breakfast so Baekhyun decided to take a bath and get ready for the day, Kyungsoo had promised to take him to the famous buddhist temple of their small town.

Baekhyun made his way to the guest room where he was staying to pick out the extra pair of clothes he had brought along, he didn’t even give Kyungsoo the present he had brought for him, it was still kept safe in his bag.

He slid open the ancient style wooden door, even the doors had beautiful cherry blossom patterns, Baekhyun was noticing it only now in daylight, but.... Baekhyun remembered folding his futon and the pillows and then placing them in the cupboard pretty well early in the morning after he woke up. A big lump was lying on the floor.. were there these many pillows last night?

“Kyungsoo~” He sing-sang, “why the cupboard is open and my futon is all over the floor?”

“Oh, Chanyeol took them, he is sleeping in the guest room, don’t disturb him, he drove four hours early in the morning to be here. Let him sleep. No noise, okay?”

He was here already? How come Baekhyun didn’t notice…

“Come and help me with breakfast once you are done bathing, alright?” Kyungsoo’s voice echoed again.

“I didn’t even sleep properly, I wanted to sleep a little more after breakfast why Chanyeol had to be here so early?” Baekhyun carefully entered the room and took out the things he needed from his bag, he took one glance at the sleeping figure that was totally covered in blankets, Baekhyun was almost pouting, feeling slightly annoyed, “and why do I need to help in cooking? Shouldn’t Chanyeol do it instead? I don’t even know how to”

“If you won’t hush up now then I’ll throw you out of the room,” Chanyeol groaned, removing the covers from his face, his eyes were still closed.

“You are awake? Then make your presence known! I was literally tip toeing in this room,” Baekhyun kicked the sleeping figure playfully before exiting the room.

“Kyungsoo~ah, can’t I sleep instead? Ask him to help you no? my food ain’t even edible..”

Today was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The place where Kyungsoo lives, I got the idea of it from the drama I recently watched, "where the camellia blooms" I took the reference of the place from there only as I haven't been to Korea personally to know the geography! 
> 
> 2\. Jihyun is actually Kyungsoo's co star in hundred days my prince!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy chapter ahead, warning is given!
> 
> I just finished writing this at 2:00am so ignore the typing errors in my drowziness. I'll correct them in the morning. ;_;

Baekhyun, along with Kyungsoo and his friends from the small town painted masks in the afternoon - Baekhyun got himself a rabbit one, he wasn’t the best at painting but his mask looked pretty decent, Kyungsoo got a penguin, Kang Min - Kyungsoo’s neigbhour/friend painted a fox one, Kim Ki Doo painted a raccoon one.

The four young men chatted the whole afternoon, Baekhyun told them all about Seoul, the boys seemingly were very impressed upon meeting Baekhyun by the fact alone that he lived in Seoul all his life, and according to them - the Seoul boys had a special charm.

Baekhyun, later on, helped Kang Min to get fresh vegetables from the garden, and they even went out to purchase fresh crabs, everything happened, all that while Chanyeol was sleeping.

Kyungsoo was being too partial, making Baekhyun do so much of work while letting Chanyeol sleep till late noon and when Baekhyun had tried to nag about going out for vegetables and meat, Kyungsoo shooed him away while saying, “ _it is for your own good, you can’t even choose the right vegetables and the quality of meat for cooking, it is for your basics_.”

As if Baekhyun didn’t know even the basics.

Well, that was absolutely true, but maybe Baekhyun just didn’t want to admit it.

When Baekhyun got back from shopping with his new friend Kang Min, Chanyeol was already up, freshly showered, his hair still smelled like honey, like always. He made eye contact with Chanyeol before walking in the kitchen and hand over the things Kyungsoo had asked him to buy.

Ji Hyun came around surprisingly with her two friends, Minji and Yejin around the lunchtime, even though she said she will be out of town, all dressed up in traditional robes, like every other woman he encountered on the street today, and Ji Hyun - she was the prettiest, her hanbok white and pink with cherry blossom pattern, she even tied her hair up in an elegant bun, a butterfly pin making her hair look even more beautiful.

Baekhyun had seen her only once, a couple of years ago, she had grown up a lot since then, and instead of being awkward, she welcomed him whole heartedly.

“Baekhyun, after so long!” She was beaming as she made her way to reach him, carrying her dress elegantly, she looked almost like a princess from old times, her friends no less.

“It’s nice to see you again, Ji Hyun.. you have become even prettier!”Baekhyun complimented her honestly but she didn’t look like the type to take them well, she became shy and nervous immediately, “It’s just these pretty robes and makeup... Nothing like that!”

“But you look pretty every single day,” Kyungsoo came from behind, tugging a strand of hair behind Ji Hyun’s ear.

“Oh no, you two! Get a room!” Kim Ki Doo shouted from the garden area, and Kang Min stuck his tongue out to make a disgusted face, meanwhile, the two of Ji Hyun’s girlfriends murmured something about finding such a romantic boyfriend too.

In thirty minutes, all of them were seated around a long table, three on each side, Baekhyun was sitting in the corner, Kyungsoo and Ji Hyun sitting beside him, on the other side, Chanyeol was sitting right opposite to him, next to him were Ji Hyun’s friends, Minji and Yejin. Kang Min and Ki Doo had no choice but to sit on the two of the remaining seats at the other two smaller sides of the table. The sun was up, so they had decided to eat out in the open area.

Baekhyun was especially hungry, having worked so hard the whole day, but he still waited patiently while they all first prayed to God, but the first one to dig in food once the formalities were done.

He looked around the table only after taking three mouthful bites, Kyungsoo’s food was almost the most delightful, everyone was helping each other in serving food, even feeding up and then there was Chanyeol, slowly munching on his food as if he was eating in a five-star restaurant with all the etiquettes of the world, while looking at Baekhyun with his usual dead eyes.

“Slow down, will you?” Chanyeol only spoke once he was done chewing up, and Baekhyun felt slightly flustered, placing his chopsticks on his bowl of rice and reaching for the glass of water placed in the center of the table, totally ignoring Chanyeol’s remark on his eating manners.

Kyungsoo noticed his struggle and helped him up, saving him from further embarrassment, luckily nobody else noticed it, being too busy chatting up.

“So what did you tell us you do, Park Chanyeol?” Ki Doo asked from the other end, feeling interested in being friends with another cool Seoul boy.

“Chanyeol said he is an RJ!” Yejin beamed up, before Chanyeol could answer for himself, so he just noticed and continued eating.

“I knew he must be a singer or RJ, I mean did you hear his voice” It was Minji speaking now.

“Everyone can hear his voice only if you guys will let him talk,” Jihyun ridiculed both her friends and their cheeks bloomed like flowers, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“What’s so great about being from Seoul anyway? It is the same everywhere, it is just another part of Korea!” Kang Min chided them away like he wasn’t interested in being friends with them too in the first place.

“It’s not about Seoul, or here, it is just Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo provided, all while placing another big chunk of meat in Baekhyun’s plate,, good thing he did, Baekhyun’s plate was empty already and he felt too embarrassed to ask for another serving, “he is like a pretty flower~” He laughed as he said it.

“And the ladies around him butterflies.” Jihyun finished what Kyungsoo wanted to say, making the girls giggle and boys irritated somehow.

 _More like moths to a flame_ , Baekhyun murmured under his breath, not too loud as he didn't want anyone else hearing his words.

They played cards and Baduk till it was the evening time, as the night fell, Baekhyun dressed himself up with an additional layer of warmth, a brown coat over his orange turtle-neck, and a white woolen scarf wrapped around his neck along with his black denims.

He was all ready to go out for festival, along with seven others. Baekhyun didn't remember the last time he went out to celebrate a festival with so many others. It somehow made him feel too animated as he hopped out of the main door and jumped a little on the road, unable to control his excitement.

"Childish," a voice spoke behind him, and needless to say, it was Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was wearing a blue colored long coat too, draped over his plain white t-shirt. And his regular ripped jeans. He had nothing around his neck and Baekhyun wondered if he didn't feel cold or was he actually a vampire.

"When we reach the temple, please walk together - or at least in pairs," Kyungsoo warned, eyeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun in particular as they were not used to the routes and this place at all.

They walked around the decorated lanes, both sides had colorful lamps hanging on top with a rope, flickering with glowing candles inside them.

Baekhyun could not help but tilt his head back as much as possible to see the whole place even better, the sky had stars, it was much better than the sky of Seoul, where the stars were rarely out 'cause of all the pollution.

He was about to hit his face in the lamp-post on the side he was walking if it weren't for Ki Doo pulling his arm and saving him from the possible dangerous, "be careful, you'll get hurt!"

Baekhyun felt a little stupid at himself and smiled like a child, he didn't regret it at all, it was like being back to childhood, when Seoul was this pretty too.

"Thank you, Ki Doo. you are my savior," he patted the said male on his shoulder before skipping on his feet again, his hands in pockets as he looked at the stalls on both sides.

"Don't stand in the middle of the road to chat around," Chanyeol's shoulder slightly brushed Baekhyun's as he walked past him.

They were almost around the temple and the streets now covered all types of amusements. From food to games, pretty clothes to toys for kids. They had everything.

Even though Kyungsoo had warned them to walk together, he was the first one to disappear with Jihyun in the crowd. And nobody was surprised, they all had expected so.

The two girls, Yejin and Minji, were holding hands as they strolled around, Kang Min following them all the way, Baekhyun too was dragged by Ki Doo to match the place and that left Chanyeol to walk leisurely at the end, watching everyone else continue whatever they wanted to do.

And after a while, even Baekhyun got separated from the lot 'cause of the difference in interest, the other two town boys got busy in playing games, and the two girls were busy with a fortune teller who was telling them what kind of husband they'll get in future.

Baekhyun's attention was caught by a food stall, they were making fresh and hot Teokbeokki, and Baekhyun could feel himself practically drool at the sight.

He wasted no time in tugging Chanyeol by sleeves and buy a plate from the old aged seller.

"Grandma, make it a little extra spicy!" Baekhyun mentioned additionally.

He paid her and held the paper cup in his hands that was too hot to be held, he struggled a little before Chanyeol grabbed some extra tissue paper and passed them to Baekhyun, of course, with an additional remark, "use common sense."

"I know, right," Baekhyun took the tissue papers on his hand and place the cup on it, not feeling the direct heat at all.

"it is really delicious!" He said after the first bite, "just try it, Chanyeol!" He took a few more or mouthful bites, savoring every moment.

Chanyeol didn't accept his kind invitation to have some of his food, he was just looking at him with his weird eyes again and Baekhyun knew what he wanted to say.

" _Slow down, will you?_ " Baekhyun mimicked Chanyeol's words from earlier, "but you know what? I don't care! I'm going to eat fast and a lot. I don't care even a bit. Not like I'm here to impress girls like some" he coughed, once, twice and then non stop, his hand over his chest, trying to sooth the pain, he had choked on his food.

Chanyeol undid the cap of mineral water bottle he was carrying around and passed it to Baekhyun, who drank it one go, until he could calm down.

"This is why I said eat slowly." Chanyeol commented. At least he didn't laugh at Baekhyun, he was glad.

Baekhyun felt too down to eat anything after the stunt he pulled a while ago, so he decided to play games too, like the other two boys. But this time, he didn't drag Chanyeol around, his presence made him a little uncomfortable now.

"Can I try this game too?" Baekhyun asked Kang Min, who once again failed to catch the goldfish with a bubble hook.

"Sure, go on! But this game is very difficult don't say I didn't warn you"

"Oh don't worry, I can catch even five of them!" Baekhyun declared, making both the said males gasp. He squatted down in front of the water tank and grabbed the bubble hook from Kang Min's hand.

"Now watch and learn, boys!" The shopkeeper as well as the boys didn't believe Baekhyun's bluff at all until he actually ended up catching a goldfish in first try only, leaving everyone's jaw hanging low.

Even Yejin and Minji had joined them three to watch Baekhyun's show of amazing skills to catch the fish.

"Can I have one too, please?" Yejin requested, finally feeling impressed by Baekhyun too, "for me too!" The other girl squealed.

And that's how Baekhyun ended up catching five of them, the seller requesting Baekhyun not to do anymore or else his shop will close down in half an hour only.

Each of the goldfish was packed in a transparent plastic bag, hanging with a string, and Baekhyun handed them over to four of the people he came here with, last one left for his own self, finally he was impressed by his own skills too, not embarrassed at all to face Chanyeol now as he walked at the scene too.

"You should have come a little earlier, you missed the whole show!" Ki Doo exclaimed upon Chanyeol's arrival, but he got the whole story anyway by looking at a goldfish pouch in everyone's hand and a proud expression on Baekhyun's face.

"Do you want this?" Baekhyun raised the pouch in hand and gave it a little shrug in the air, the playful grin never leaving his face.

After getting no reply from Chanyeol, he lowered his hand, scoffing a little, before anyone could say anything, a little boy, barely five years old, tugged at Baekhyun's coat.

"Hyung, can I have this?" The kid asked, pointing his chubby finger at the goldfish pouch in Baekhyun's hand.

"Oh this?" Baekhyun was smiling again now. The child nodded. Baekhyun pretended to give it a little thought before scooting down on one knee and questioning the child, "what will I get in return if I give it to you?"

The child pouted, unable to think of anything, and Baekhyun mimicked his reaction, pouting equally.

"How about a kiss on my cheek?" Baekhyun suggested and the child nodded, liking the deal to the fullest, and he leaned forward, leaving a little peck on Baekhyun's left cheek before his tiny hands reached out in the air to get his prize, he couldn't wait at all.

"Here you go, good boy." Baekhyun handed it over and patted the child once, before he disappeared in the crowd to grab his mother's hand.

"I don't have any left for you even if you want them," Baekhyun walked past Chanyeol to the next gaming stall, the boys calling him over to win them a few stuffs in the throwing ring game, surprisingly, he wasn't good at this one. He barely managed to win rabbit stuffed toy, which he gave to none as it was just one.

After all the playing around in the festival, Baekhyun was finally tired, he found himself sitting on the stairs of the temple, there were too many of them, going high upwards, almost 200. Why they had to build the temple so high? It was really inconvenient to walk all those stairs.

Yejin and Minji were both sitting beside him, eating a pink cotton candy, finally opening up to him after all the fun they had 'cause of Baekhyun. The sight made Baekhyun hungry too.

"Where is Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun said as he noticed Chanyeol walking over to them, one hand in pocket while the other one was having a bunch of - flowers? Roses, of different colors, and the beautiful orchids, sunflowers, and some more, around a dozen of them. Baekhyun wondered where he got all those, he didn't seem the type to buy flowers for his own self...

"He obviously ditched us to take the blessings alone with Jihyun, nothing new!" Minji replied, before eating her cotton candy again.

"Oh, Chanyeol is finally back," Yejin acknowledged his presence too, "and what are you carrying… so many flowers?" She was half amazed and half giggling.

"The girls gave you those, right?"

Chanyeol nodded, before leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the stairs.

"How do you know?" Baekhyun could not stop himself from asking, "I mean that he didn't buy them… and rather received? There are so many flower stalls!"

"Oh, no Baekhyun! You surely don't know about this… but it is very common here to give flowers to the one you like on festivals like these, it is the same as professing your love to them, those different flowers have different meanings, but as much as I see…" Minji took a pause, finding it hard to control her laugh while revealing it to Baekhyun, "all the ones Chanyeol got, they all mean in one way or another that they want to date him or marry!"

"That's stupid! Who wants to marry someone just after taking a glance?" Baekhyun argued, finding the whole thing too stupid and unrealistic, "it's not a Disney movie, love at first sight is nothing but a myth!" He cleared the facts, feeling satisfied with the points he made in argument.

"Of course, nobody really takes it practically now. Don't mind it Baekhyun," Yejin tried to comfort him, and then she looked into her tote bag and took out a yellow daisy, presenting it to Baekhyun, "here, for you!"

This made Baekhyun happy, he gratefully accepted it.

"A daisy symbolises innocence and purity, and it is definitely for someone like you!" Minji explained the meaning to Baekhyun, making it easier for him, and handed him a white daisy she had bought earlier. He had two daisies now.

It was the first time Baekhyun ever received flowers. And he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He loved flowers since childhood, but he never bought any or demanded any from his previous boyfriends, afraid of getting judged, as they all said, " _flowers are for girls! Why would you like those?_ " He didn't care now, he finally received flowers and he was beyond happy, even the girls could see it.

"Did it really make you that happy? You are so easy to please!"

Baekhyun didn't reply to the girls and kept on sniffing the two pretty flowers he got all the way to the top of the shrine, walking up the stairs carefully.

They were finally reunited with Kyungsoo, Jihyun, and the other two boys… and Chanyeol was also there.

They all prayed and took the blessing from the priest, and drank the holy water.

It was almost 11:00 pm, it was getting late and Baekhyun was getting hungrier, and more tired. But he regretted nothing, he didn't have this much of fun in years, his legs were aching so much that he couldn't even feel them anymore but that didn't stop him from choosing the destination of their dinner - an open area restaurant, where they could dine out and watch the fireworks too. The place looked really beautiful decorated in all pretty lamps like the rest of the place.

Baekhyun started to feel sleepy as soon as he took a seat, his eyes flickering again and again, he unconsciously leaned at right side and placed his head on the shoulder of whoever was sitting on his side, he knew it wasn't any of the girls though as the three this time were sitting in front of him.

"I'm so sleepy~ when will our food arrive," Baekhyun was half asleep at this point, his voice low.

"Pretty soon, don't drool on my clothes."

This voiceChanyeol? Baekhyun jerked up and sat straight in one go, his sleep disappeared too. 

"You should make your presence known if you are here," said Baekhyun, rubbing his hands while waiting for the food.

Baekhyun barely ate throughout the dinner, he didn't even drink Soju - he was the only one. Everyone else had a pretty well share in drinking alcohol, Kyungsoo mostly.

As a result, Kang Min walked Kyungsoo home with Chanyeol and a half asleep Baekhyun whereas Ki Doo decided to drop the ladies off.

A half asleep Baekhyun didn't want to walk, but he had no option, this wasn't Seoul, no public transport was available to take him home. He found himself hitting the poll on streets twice. And it irritated him to no limits.

Kang Min was so kind, he literally hooked an arm with Kyungsoo to walk him home, carefully, so that Kyungsoo didn't trip or hit his head anywhere.

And then there was Chanyeol he was walking a meter away from Baekhyun, as if standing near Baekhyun would result in earthquake or flood.

"Can't you hurry up and walk faster?" Baekhyun turned back and sleep-shouted at Chanyeol, "I'm half asleep and so tired yet I'm walking ahead of you. Hurry up."

Chanyeol seemed to listen to him this time around and walked to Baekhyun.

"Good, now help me like Kang Min is helping Kyungsoo to walk home," Baekhyun pointed at the pair far behind them, it was getting hard to drag Kyungsoo now, and Baekhyun could see it too, so he tried to distract Chanyeol and change his statement, "not exactly like that just…" he grabbed Chanyeol's clothes around his elbow, "you keep on walking now... I'll manage by this. I just need to hold onto something while walking."

They walked a little like Baekhyun had suggested, but he was really causing Chanyeol a little disturbance, for every step he took, Baekhyun would pull back at his sleeve unconsciously. And so he took a pause and stood still, making Baekhyun bump his head on Chanyeol's side.

"Why did you stop walking?" Baekhyun complained, rubbing at his temple where he bumped into Chanyeol.

"Take this," said Chanyeol, shoving all the flowers in Baekhyun's hands as the smaller barely managed to hold them all in one hand, and his bunny stuffed toy in the other. "Chanyeol, just what are you"

Before he could reply, Chanyeol was already kneeling in front of him, his back shown to Baekhyun, "hop on." He said.

"What?" Baekhyun was a little embarrassed, he wasn't a child to have piggyback rides, he was an adult, and even if his legs were hurting so much, he couldn't let his pride go away like this.

"You heard me there, get on my back, there's only a little distance left, I can't walk with you tugging on my clothes at every step."

"I'm not a child. I definitely won't do"

And he could not continue arguing anymore, Chanyeol had already pulled him on his back by grabbing him by arm, and he had to adjust immediately as he didn't want to fall down on his butts, his arms locked Chanyeol's neck, flowers and bunny held tightly.

"Now don't say another word till we reach there."

Baekhyun wanted to argue, and say he wanted to talk, but he decided against it, cause who knows Chanyeol might just drop him down on the road in the middle of the night. He leaned his head on Chanyeol's back and closed his eyes.

One step, two steps.

The fireworks were still loud in the sky, Baekhyun could hear them all.

Three steps, four steps.

And Baekhyun started dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me which was your favourite fluffy moment? (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments on the last chapter, specially the new readers ><

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both maneuvered a drunk Kyungsoo on the futon lying in his room once Kangmin left, and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to sleep too, only if Kyungsoo would stop talking gibberish already-

“Chanyeol. Baekyun. I had soooo much of fun today~” He started again, knocking Baekhyun’s head under one arm and pulling down Chanyeol by his sleeve on the futon along.

“Kyungsoo, you should sleep now, alright?” Baekhyun pried off the arm around his neck and tugged Kyungsoo completely under the covers. But Kyungsoo was nowhere near to sleeping.

“This is why - I told you both all the time in the past,” and there he started it again, Baekhyun facepalmed mentally, “but you never listened to me!” Kyungsoo was pointing an accusatory finger at Baekhyun now, “ _either of you!_ ” his finger pointed towards Chanyeol this time, his voice strangled, as if he would choke on his own words now.

“Just why did you both have to make everything so difficult for _everyone_ around you?” Kyungsoo’s eyes were bloodshot now as he glared at Baekhyun, “you didn’t even come to see me in three years. _So much for a best friend_.”

This was mainly for Baekhyun, he knew it. He eyed Chanyeol to leave them two alone so he could talk it all out. Chanyeol didn’t fight to stay, maybe - he knew he too… that the two of them really needed to talk things out.

And Baekhyun knew he was in no condition to argue, he had no right to - as whatever Kyungsoo was saying was an absolute truth. He only had the right to apologize and it was totally upon Kyungsoo to forgive him or not.

“Just cause you both decided… that you two no longer want to be friends. I had to suffer too,” there was so much of venom in Kyungsoo’s tone, that every word felt like a knife to his chest. “Please do me a favor, and never fight again… _never ghost me again_. You two... both of you!”

“I won’t… I promise,” whether it was the heat of the moment or Baekhyun actually meant it, he didn’t know, he just couldn’t see Kyungsoo being like this anymore - cause Kyungsoo, he was the strongest, the most sensible and the absolute best friend one could ask for. “Just forgive me this time around.”

Two arms were wrapped around Kyungsoo’s back now as Baekhyun hugged him. There were no fireworks to be heard now, only dead silence of the night, accompanied by some insects. Kyungsoo fell asleep shortly after, but Baekhyun… he could only stare at the ceiling for endless hours before the sleep embraced him too.

  
They decided to go back to Seoul in Chanyeol’s car the next day. Kang Min and Ki Doo both showed up early in the morning to see them off - precisely, to see Baekhyun off as they didn’t have much of conversation with Chanyeol.

“You’ll come again, right?” A teary-eyed Ki Doo asked Baekhyun while hugging him tightly. Chanyeol’s car was already on-road and he was honking non-stop by now, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

“He will, definitely. Both of them He promised me,” Kyungsoo provided, noticing how Baekhyun’s attention was totally diverted.

“Even that guy?” Kang Min’s tone was a little depressed, and Baekhyun could somehow tell the reason, he noticed how the guy was especially interested in Minji yesterday.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think she is interested in him anymore…” Baekhyun teased him a little, Kang Min’s cheeks were a shade of pink now.

“How did you”

Another loud honk. Baekhyun was done with Chanyeol now, “I’m coming, stop it!”

He patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder once, giving him a knowing look.

“I’ll keep my promise this time.”

And Kyungsoo smiled.

“I thought you are going to settle down here only,” Chanyeol mocked, his tone plain like always.

“The idea is indeed fascinating,” Baekhyun replied, he had no will to argue. He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. He was too tired and wanted to only sleep, within a few minutes, he fell asleep.

“Hey, you! Wake up already… we are here.”

Baekhyun groaned and moved a little on the seat, his body now stiff from sleeping in this position for four hours. He slowly opened his eyes, and his eyes met Chanyeol’s big chocolatey ones.

Too close they were.

Chanyeol had leaned forward from his seat to wake Baekhyun up, the back of his fingers lightly patted Baekhyun’s right cheek, and their faces were a few inches apart.

Baekhyun could see Chanyeol’s dried lips, pink tip of his nose, his skin which was surely not the best, a few faded marks of the acnes lingered on his dry skin.

But his eyes - they were so pretty, deep and... _empty_?

“You need to get out of my car now, I’m not your driver,” and that did it, broke the trance Baekhyun was in while being half asleep. He blinked once, and then again before craning his neck and look out of the window.

“Alright... I got it. I’m leaving. Just let me stretch my arms a little,” Baekhyun did as he claimed to do, his eyes avoiding Chanyeol’s completely, but he had a feeling he was being watched, “my body got a little stiff… you know.”

No reaction.

“Fine, I’m out.” he sighed.

Baekhyun grabbed his bag from the backseat and exited the car. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would at least say something but the car was out of his eyes and towards the parking area already. This guy… seriously. Just how Kyungsoo thought it would be easy for Baekhyun to befriend him again? Finding a job would be easier than this.

Speaking of that, he checked his mobile phone, for any emails or SMS. The interviewer had said they’ll call for the result.

_2 missed calls._

He was done for, he quickly swiped through the emails and found one from the said company’s name.

His phone rang, making his heart race faster.

“ _Is it Byun Baekhyun?_ ” A voice spoke softly, almost like honey.

“Yes, sir!” He replied a way too enthusiastically than needed, he mentally facepalmed. Not only had he missed two calls previously, he even was now ruining his image too.

Luckily, the caller didn’t find it weird, if anything, he let out a small laugh, and Baekhyun could find himself relax a little too, “ _too excited for your new job? I like it. You can join from tomorrow.”_

“Are you saying" He could not find the right words, he was nervous yet the excitement filled his veins, “you are telling me that I’m chosen?”

Another laugh, “ _you are one funny guy, Byun Baekhyun_ ,” Baekhyun was biting his lower lip now, internally scolding himself for being so unprofessional and ill-mannered with a senior at work. “ _I’ll look forward to working with you_!”

“Me too, sir” Baekhyun replied almost immediately, but what was the caller’s name again? Baekhyun could not recall.

 _“It is Zhang. Zhang Yixing_.”

Jongdae was the happiest after hearing the news of Baekhyun’s new job. He hugged Baekhyun tightly as soon as Baekhyun dropped the big news, grinning ear to ear. But the next big news changed his reaction, “so you will be moving out at the end of this month?”

“Yeah… my company is like, ugh 20 km away from here,” Baekhyun tried reasoning out, which was indeed true, but the bigger reason was he no longer wished to be a burden on Jongdae.

Thankfully Jongdae respected his decision too like he had all the previous times.

“Do you want me to look for a rental apartment around your office, Baekhyun?”

“Oh no… you don’t have to worry about it at all!” Baekhyun dismissed the idea, Jongdae had done enough in a month, “I’ll manage. I just need to find a temporary place to stay, according to the company’s policy, I’ll be shifted to the well-furnished apartments made for employees as an incentive after I’m done working there for six months.”

Jongdae just nodded and made no comments, it was always futile to make any argument with Baekhyun anyway.

Days passed, and Baekhyun was getting adjusted to his new lifestyle, daily he left home around 8 in the morning and traveled an hour to reach office.

Zhang Yixing was his departmental head, a very kind man in his late 20s. Baekhyun was glad how smooth the working environment was of this Multi-National Corporation a China-based, many of the employees here were Chinese, including the people he worked within the sales department.

He got particularly close with Amber, Wang Ka Yee, Heechul and of course, his head Zhang Yixing. The working environment was so friendly, that his head even took them out to eat on Friday night as a welcome party for Baekhyun.

But as more time passed, he couldn’t keep up with Kim Minseok, or even with Sehun.

Sehun had been studying hard for his final exams which were only 2 months away, his friend Mina working hard with him. Not only that, Sehun had told him through text messages that he was studying hard so that he could impress his cousin brother Jun and get admission like Baekhyun at Seoul National University - with Mina.

Baekhyun had some doubts regarding this matter, whether the kid really was inspired by him or was he just in a mood to impress the girl.

And about Chanyeol well, _nothing_.

It was another Tuesday night, Baekhyun was back from office, it was around 11, Jongdae hadn’t been back yet when he arrived.

Baekhyun was too tired to do anything he had placed the take-out food he purchased for dinner on the table in the living room, and flopped on the couch beside that, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt and removing his shoes.

There was no one around so Baekhyun didn’t find it necessary to use earphones, he chose a channel randomly, the RJ was interviewing some celebrity that Baekhyun had no interest in.

Another channel, he could hear an audio drama going on, it sounded interesting but Baekhyun didn’t quite catch the backstory so he found it useless to start from the middle.

He settled with listening to Chanyeol’s program at the end.

“ _The days are getting colder, aren’t they?_ ” Chanyeol asked a rhetorical question, “ _but don’t worry, I’ll play the songs to keep you warm. The next song is IU’s love poem.”_

“You are listening to ‘ _with love - Loey_ ’ again?” It was not a question, just a remark.

Jongdae was back.

Baekhyun just sighed, lowered the volume but didn’t stop listening, ignoring his friend completely.

“At this point, I’m going to take you as Chanyeol’s fan, you know,” Jongdae moved in the kitchen, leaving Baekyun alone, before he could to retort, Jongdae huddled back with some plates and made some space beside Baekhyun on the couch, excitedly taking out the food items.

“I can smell delicious food from miles away, anyway,” Jongdae was eating hurriedly now, he must have been too hungry.

Jongdae and Baekhyun were always big foodies during college days, the only difference was - Baekhyun would gain even by slight overeating whereas Jongdae gained none no matter how much he ate, still he ate food suitable for his body - not to affect his singing in any way.

“And say… do you want Chanyeol’s autograph?” Jongdae nudged his arm, and Baekhyun was this close to choking on his food. He still hadn’t told Jongdae about his past after all.

“That won’t… won’t be necessary at all,” Baekhyun could find himself answering, earning a lopsided smile from Jongdae.

Jongdae didn’t press on the matter and changed his topic, “how is work?”

“It is great,” Baekhyun answered almost immediately, “like really never had been this good. I’m glad I was kicked out from that job, so many good things happened since then,” Baekhyun had a faint smile on his face as he said the last line, which was indeed true.

He could get rid of a toxic relationship that wasn’t working for either of them anymore, he could catch up not only with Jongdae but even with Kyungsoo, and he made amazing friends like Minseok and Sehun, not to forget how good his office people were to him. And Chanyeol? Well, even they talked after years, and Chanyeol had warmed up a little to him now, often greeting him whenever they happened to accidentally meet in the corridors or the road, but that was it - nothing more. Chanyeol hadn’t invited him over his place, even though they had exchanged numbers now - for Kyungsoo’s sake but Chanyeol had never texted him, not like he initiated it either.

“Baekhyun… Baek are you listening?”

“Yes… what was it again?” Baekhyun was a little out of the place, so he couldn’t listen to what Jongdae had been telling him a few moments ago, “Sorry I’m just”

“Tired. I know,” Jongdae had a concerned look in his eyes, “You travel daily too much… but don’t worry, once you leave… you won’t have this problem anymore.”

Baekhyun felt a little bad how Jongdae put it, he was feeling guilty already, he just had a week more before moving out and he didn’t even thank his friend properly even once.

“Let’s have a nice dinner before you leave this Saturday, and you can invite your friends... What you said were there names? Sehun and Minseok… you must be wanting to see them.”

How did he know?

“I don’t think it would be a good idea. I mean, you are a celebrity and - inviting strangers at your place?” Jongdae was being illogical, just how could he trust the random strangers Baekhyun met 6-7 weeks ago.

“It would be alright, you trust them after all,” Jongdae tried reassuring him, “and besides… they aren’t my crazy fangirls, so nothing will happen. Call them over this Saturday, okay?”

“Just what would I do without you, Kim Jongdae?” Baekhyun was hugging him by now, messily on the couch, and Jongdae patted his back warmly, saying nothing.

They never needed words to communicate after all.

It was Saturday already, and Baekhyun didn’t stay fo over-timing like usually, he left the office at sharp 6:00 pm, and when Yixing asked if he was this excited to see his girlfriend, he grinned a little, dismissing the idea completely, “nothing… I’m just excited to see my friends, I haven’t seen them in a while.” he was being honest, he couldn’t control his smile.

“That sounds good for me,” Yixing had answered, and Baekhyun couldn’t really decipher what his unit-head meant there.

It was 7:30 pm in the evening when Bakehyun found himself standing at the door of Jongdae’s place. He rang the doorbell twice as nobody answered at once. Was Jongdae not at home?

  
Or did Baekhyun mistake the date or timing of the said dinner party?

Before he could dwell in his thoughts even more, the door flung open and Baekhyun was now being embraced by two lean built arms.

“Hyung, I missed you so much,” It was Sehun, he had grown a little taller, more than Baekhyun even.

“I missed you too,” Baekhyun answered honestly.

“You are back already and we aren’t even done with cooking yet!” Jongdae was peeping from the kitchen, but he knew Jongdae must not be the one to do the cooking, just Minseok, he wasn’t any good after all.

“Take your time… I’ll go bathe and change clothes,” Baekhyun suggested, witnessing how nervous Jongdae looked at the moment.

Baekhyun was dressed up in simple black trousers and a red sweatshirt after bathing, he decided to join Sehun in the living room, who was now playing a video game on Jongdae’s big system and was positively surprised to find even Jongdae sitting beside him, playing the game, along with a kid around Sehun’s age - the girl he met on Christmas’ eve, Subin, whom Jongdae’s referred as his neighbour’s niece and a trainee under his agency.

“So Subin is here too…” Baekhyun perked up from behind, surprising the three people present in the room as he sat on the arm of the couch beside Jongdae.

“The more, the merrier!” Jongdae replied, “and besides, Subin really wanted to join too ever since I mentioned it to her in the agency that I’m planning to arrange a small farewell party for you, right Subin?”

Subin nodded enthusiastically, she was still looking as pretty as ever, she was dressed in a blue sweater and white shorts, her hair shorter than before.

“It’s for you!” Subin handed over a small box, wrapped up in shimmery paper, and Baekhyun was a bit taken aback.

“I you didn’t have to, _really_ …” said Baekhyun, all while unwrapping the thing as Subin insisted him to, “a palette? For eye makeup!” Baekhyun let out a small, astonished laugh, these kids.

“Your eyes are really pretty!” Subin argued, “I really thought that day you should put on some… at least in future for your date with that” Subin blushed as she couldn’t continue and stomped her feet towards the kitchen, muttering how she should just go and help in arranging the dinner on the table.

“Are all the girls really like her?” Sehun commented, and answered it for himself, “ _no they aren’t… Mina isn’t_.” Not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

“Baekhyun I know this party is for you but please help us in bringing out the dishes!” Jongdae whined, feeling irritated seeing Baekhyun doing no work when even Sehun was helping now, “Minseok and Chanyeol are in the kitchen for three hours now, you know!”

“You mean Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun stood straight from the couch at once, “your neighbour Park Chanyeol...that RJ?”

“How many more Park Chanyeols do you actually know, Baekhyun?” Jongdae sniggered, fully enjoying Baekhyun’s reaction like he had expected, “I thought of giving you a little surprise by calling your little celebrity crush here, given that you listen to his radio show almost daily.”

Baekhyun could feel the tip of his ears turning red, Jongdae had completely misunderstood the situation here, he wasn’t having a celebrity crush over anyone, he just loved listening to radio shows since always.

“It’s nothing like that,” Baekhyun spoke softly, making sure he wasn’t heard by a third party here, “and keep your voice low. What if someone hears you and misunderstands?”

“Don’t worry I’ll get you his autograph for sure, Baekhyun.” His voice was low now and Baekhyun thanked the heavens for that, “and I’ll tell him what a big fan you are of his voice”

“You are blocking the way, move around,” Baekhyun found himself shivering a little at the deep, authoritative voice, he moved a little to the left, giving Chanyeol a way as he placed the big utensil containing hotpot at the center of the table.

After a good five minutes, the whole table was filled with a variety of dishes, the aroma was heavenly. Everyone had settled down too, Baekhyun found himself sitting in the middle of Minseok and Sehun, meanwhile Jongdae, Subin and Chanyeol sat on the other side.

“I learned so much of cooking from Chanyeol today!” Minseok was the first one to speak but Chanyeol cut him immediately.

“Nothing like that, you are already too good.”

Jongdae ignored them both and decided to dig in, and the food was indeed too good.

“Holy shit! Where did you learn cooking Italian like that Chanyeol?”

“From his mother, of course!” Baekhyun answered nonchalantly, even before Chanyeol could, and the whole table fell silent, every pair of eyes were on him.

He was not supposed to be knowing this at all.

“I mean” Before he could answer, Jongdae broke into a smile, “this is what I wanted to tell you Chanyeol! My friend is a big fan of yours, he listens to your radio program daily… and I think he even reads blogs about you!”

Why did Jongdae even - well it was a much better option, nobody doubted him or found out the truth, he wanted to tell Jongdae but not everyone else sitting around the table.

And so, Baekyun played along, “ah… yes. I am a new fan. I read that your mother… she has a very famous Italian restaurant.”

Sehun, Jongdae, and Minseok gasped, but Subin scoffed. “Viva Polo has many branches all over Seoul now,” she provided, Baekhyun hadn’t known about the recent development in the last few years, and that left him surprised.

“I know already!” He quickly covered up, a lie, but Chanyeol didn’t look so convinced, he chose to remain silent on the topic.

Sehun and Subin being the youngest ones left first, Minseok had stayed back a little, promising Jongdae to help in cleaning the pile of dishes, they both had formed a quick friendship much to Baekhyun’s surprise.

“I’ll be leaving then,” Chanyeol said suddenly, he was finally done in cleaning the table.

“Baekhyun will see you out! I’m going to help Minseok in cleaning the dishes.” Jongdae nudged Baekhyun a little and pushed him a little, “ _get his autograph!_ ” he whispered.

As if Baekhyun wanted one! But he didn’t argue and walked Chanyeol out of the door.

Why was it still so hard to make a conversation with Chanyeol? Baekhyun didn’t know.

“So you listen to my radio show?” Chanyeol’s question took Baekhyun by surprise. They were already standing in the corridor, the door behind them shut long ago.

“I ” Baekhyun didn’t really have it in him to lie or cover-up, and why did he even need to do so in the first place? He was looking down at his shoes, the lace untied of the left one, “Yeah… I do. It is really nice, I like it.”

He was freezing now, it was warm inside, but standing here in the corridor in this weather wearing just a sweatshirt was not a smart move. And Chanyeol seemed to notice it too.

“You should head inside now,” said Chanyeol, drawing Baekhyun’s attention to his face now, and there was something amusing about Chanyeol’s face tonight… he was smiling.

It wasn’t a big smile, just a faint one, barely noticeable, but Baekhyun could see it anyway, and Baekhyun decided it looked good on Chanyeol, unlike his usual grumpy self.

“Chanyeol you are…” He raised his arm unconsciously, his hand reaching to Chanyeol’s face his pretty, smiling face, but he froze midway after realizing how misleading his action was and drew his hand back, stuffing it in his pocket. Scolding himself again for being so stupid. “Yes, right. I’ll head inside… the cold is getting on my head.”

“Wait!” Chanyeol stopped him from taking another step back, and stood right in front of him, he was almost a head taller and Baekhyun could feel his breath on his face, just a few inches away.

“Baekhyun…” The voice melted in Baekhyun’s ears. Now that he noticed, Chanyeol hadn’t called him by his name even once since they met eight weeks ago, it was always ‘you’ or ‘hey you’

“Baekhyun, you…” and Baekhyun found himself like loving the way his named rolled on Chanyeol’s tongue.

Chanyeol’s face was leaning towards his, their noses just an inch apart, Baekhyun’s heart was racing, and he couldn’t bring himself to whisper another word, he simply closed his eyes.

“Your shoelaces…” At one moment, Baekhyun felt like he was going to get kissed and in the next one Chanyeol was crouching down in front of him, tying his shoelaces properly, Baekhyun needed to get a hold of himself, “always so clumsy.” Chanyeol taunted him, like always before standing straight again, a big distance between them.

“Do well in future.” were the last words Chanyeol said before he left Baekhyun standing there completely out of his breath.

And Baekhyun wondered where they would go from here, he had no reason to see Chanyeol anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter? Did you like it? ><


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote after so long, I'm sorry for that TT
> 
> 5k words chapter to make up TT

The walls of Baekhyun’s single room & bathroom rental apartment in the busy streets of Seoul were dull—too dull for his liking. Sadly, he wasn’t allowed by the owner to color the walls or to even nail a picture, everything was so restricted.

Baekhyun just bought a Japanese futon to sleep on for the next six months, as for him, buying a bed would be a wastage of money and it was going to consume all the space, he had only one room and he was supposed to use it for all purposes.

He decided to buy an induction stove, a few utensils, and some cutlery. That’s all he needed to survive, he didn’t need to buy a mini refrigerator as the season was already too cold.

Just six months more, and then he could live comfortably again, he decided to stay strong.

One good thing about the place was the fact the market was nearby, he could buy things anytime, and it was super close to his office, he just had to travel for fifteen minutes by bus.

February’s second week was a lot better than the first one, the cold had slightly reduced. The spring was coming soon and Baekhyun was excited already, he didn’t have to freeze to death by sleeping on a futon with no room-heater.

It was another peaceful day at his office when Amber decided to play around with him for no reason at all.

“So what are your plans for Valentine’s day?” She asked him over the lunch break, making Baekhyun slightly self-conscious.

“No lovers. No plans. Gonna binge-watch the untamed on Netflix,” said Baekhyun.

“That would be a great plan! Call Yixing over for Netflix and chill,” she suggested, winking at the end of it.

“Don’t be stupid. I can’t call him over, he is our departmental head!”

“Well doesn’t look like he just wanna be a departmental head to you~” Amber continued her teasing, and it was a futile attempt to make her stop, she always did it to everyone around her, and Baekhyun happened to be her latest target.

Baekhyun ignored her and continued working on his computer, he had so much to do today, and on top of that, he had started working overtime too, he planned to stay till 11:00 pm.

By ten o’clock, almost everyone had left, just a couple of employees stayed back but that didn’t discourage Baekhyun from working hard, he just wanted to do as much as possible and make up for the time he lost.

“Baekhyun, it is past 11:00 pm, you should head back now.”

It was Yixing, he was often the last one to leave, and that’s what Baekhyun admired the most about him.

“Yeah, I’m almost done, just shutting down my pc.”

Yixing left once he got Baekhyun’s answer, not before giving him a sweet, kind smile. This man always smiled, and there was this one pretty dimple on his right cheek.

Baekhyun swapped his ID card before exiting the building, it was really too late today, and Baekhyun was a little doubtful about finding a bus, he probably now had to take a cab.

A car honked behind him on the road.

“I thought you were almost not coming for the next one hour,” Yixing appeared in front of him again, “I was waiting here for the last ten minutes you know.” he faked anger, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at the sweet gesture.

“Who told you to wait? I didn’t!”

“If you think I’ll leave my fellow employee alone at work when it is almost midnight—then you are completely wrong,” Baekhyun knew how kind Yixing was to everyone, a perfect departmental head who cared for them all, “why are you still standing? Get in, I’ll drop you off.”

Baekhyun agreed and took a seat at shotgun one, beside Yixing.

“Do you want to listen to some music?” Yixing asked, and Baekhyun nodded. The album Yixing was playing in the car was indeed beautiful, but right now Baekhyun didn’t really feel like listening to this genre.

“Can I listen to the radio instead?”

Yixing just gave him a small smile before switching to radio channels again, “go ahead and choose the station you wanna listen to.”

Baekhyun automatically turned the channel to 90.7 fm.

“Today I’m going to read the postcards I received last week, you are all so beautiful and your words are kind,” the RJ was speaking during the broadcast, “this one is from Hyunjun, age 18. And she is writing from Myeong Dong. Hyunjun says she likes her classmate but she doesn’t know how to confess and she is afraid her feelings won’t be returned…”

“I thought my 15 years old niece is the only one... can’t believe even you listen to ‘with love, Loey’,” Yixing’s comment made Baekhyun embarrassed a little.

“It is a nice radio show, honestly,” Baekhyun defended his honor.

“I didn’t say it isn’t, I’m not judging you. Relax,” Yixing made himself clear, he didn’t want any misunderstanding by his comment, “she is a big fan, she often sends postcards, once her postcard got read on live show… and till this date, she is crazy about that fact.”

“She is indeed lucky,” Baekhyun was a little stiff at this moment.

“Did you try sending one too? He must get happy to know his fans are this pretty!” said Yixing.

“No—definitely not! I just listen to it sometimes, nothing more. I’m not that crazy of a fan,” Baekhyun said in a breath, “wait—I didn’t mean that your niece is a crazy fan, please don’t be offended.”

“What are you talking about?” Yixing laughed softly, “I agree with you, she is indeed one crazy fan, but that’s how kids of her age are. She thinks she is going to marry him one day.”

“Well yes, that’s true.” Baekhyun didn’t have it in him to look at Yixing now, he quickly turned his face around and decided to look at the things outside, Yixing too decided not to tease him about it anymore.

Postcards, he indeed had sent some, back in those days when Chanyeol had just started working, and even till last year when they weren’t in contact.

The postcards he sent didn’t have a sender’s name, and he tried writing it differently every time, he had sent Chanyeol only one postcard every year, a birthday one.

There wasn’t a single birthday that he missed, even the one that just passed. Chanyeol never read out his postcards, he even doubted if Chanyeol was receiving them or not, and maybe if he even did, they were nameless, no use of reading or keeping them.

It somehow grew into a daily routine, everytime that Baekhyun overworked—which was for at least 4 days a week, Yixing would take it as his duty to drop him off, saying the same old line, "you are my most hard working employee, what if you get sick?"

Baekhyun didn't really have a say in this considering how nagging his senior could get regarding this issue, they sometimes even ate out together, in one of the small restaurants near Baekhyun's area. And sometimes Yixing would even walk him home, but Baekhyun never invited him upstairs, for one, he lived on the 4th floor and there was no lift, for two, his rental apartment wasn't really guest-worthy.

However, Yixing had been always considerate, he never once asked Baekyun to let him or crossed the line.

He liked it between them, a subtle friendship going over the time.

It wasn't until the end of February when he visited Jongdae once, he never let Jongdae visit his place—not even once, afraid his best friend will pack his suitcase and bring him over to his own house.

He gave it a thought to at least greet Chanyeol, but Jongdae had already warned him that Chanyeol wasn't home, too busy with his new projects.

Baekhyun didn't really buy it, and decided to pry more information from Jongdae.

"Since when RJs got this busy?" He asked him that day over lunch, eyes not leaving Jongdae's face for a second, still thinking his best friend is probably tricking him into believing this only to tease him more.

"No, for real!" Jongdae was sincere with his words. And Baekhyun could see it. "You see, he is now working as a producer too, with some of his friends from the music industry. The boys opened a studio, busy with the new job and settling down."

Baekhyun didn't know. Chanyeol didn't mention this even once on his radio shows in the past one month. Maybe he wanted to surprise his friends or something.

"Anyway, do you want to see him, Baekhyun?"

"Of course not! Why would I?"

Jongdae smirked, not believing Baekhyun even a bit.

"Okay then, I just asked so that I could arrange another mini one-to-one fanmeet with your favourite Rj. Your loss, not mine."

Jongdae started it again.

"I'm not his fan—"

"And I'm not your best friend," Jongdae threw back at him, "very believable. Both of these statements."

Baekhyun decided it would be best not to play this game with Jongdae anymore, he was never good at it anyway.

April came beautifully in Baekhyun's life. He was having a really good time at work, he even managed to see Sehun once his exams were over, the kid was now preparing for college entrance exams. Jongdae had successfully released his 5th studio album, already a major success worldwide.

It wasn't that cold now, he didn't need a room heater to sleep. He didn't feel cold in his house that much. That was the best part of March.

Baekhyun didn't overwork either now but Yixing still persisted to take him home sometimes, and this time with a very new excuse, "you are my good friend, how can I not give you a lift when we are going on the same path?"

And Baekhyun had to agree, in the last two months, they had indeed become great friends, despite the age difference of 7 years. They used to eat out more often too, along with his other friends at work, namely Amber, Hee Chul, Yesung and Sooyoung.

Sooyoung walked up to him when it was already 5:00pm. "Baekhyun, where should we eat today?"

"Anywhere that Heechul hyung wants, I guess," Baekhyun was too busy to look up even.

Until he heard someone sniggering. Amber of course.

"What now?" He was slightly irritated, working on the same thing again and again, and his screen was hanging too much today.

"Why are you so dumb, Baekhyun?" Amber leaned in and continued, "she obviously likes you. Don't you see the way she looks at you?"

"Yeah, yeah. According to you, everyone likes me. Sooyoung does. Our Department's head does. Probably the security guard of this building too, right?"

Amber gave his words a little thought before speaking up, "I think you are right. Our new security guard is extra sweet to you!"

"Amber, I think you need some fresh air. And some coffee. Get yourself one, would you?"

Amber decided not to annoy him after that and got back to her work.

But that didn't stop her from irritating him once the office hours ended. He used to generally travel in her car with her friend Sooyoung whenever they ate out. Heechul and Yesung being the old buddies always opted for Yesung's car. And Yixing— he always came alone, at the end, even if he was late, he would still join them—and Baekhyun really respected him a lot for that.

"Baekhyun. Byun Hyun. Byun Baek."

Baekhyun decided to ignore it all as he swiped his ID card to exit the building. His steps were getting faster every second… he felt uneasy somehow today for no reason.

And Amber followed him just behind,"Baekhyun, I think that guy is seriously interested in you."

"Amber, we had this joke enough times already for today."

"I'm so damn serious. Just look at him."

And Baekhyun did, right across the road where a brand new Audi was parked, and a lean figure of a young man perched against it.

Park Chanyeol. Just what was he doing here?

Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol shaking hands with the shop owner on the other side before making his way to Baekhyun.

"Been so long, Baekhyun," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, as if he had been caught doing something wrong, "I was here to buy furniture for my studio, didn't know you work here."

Oh, so that was it. And Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was actually here to see him.

"Chanyeol, hi. It's nice to see you again," Baekhyun greeted him like an old friend, a small smile making a way to his face.

"Fancy a dinner with me?"

Baekhyun didn't expect Chanyeol would ask him for dinner. He had already plans with his colleagues, and he didn't want to bail them out.

"Actually I—"

"Baekhyun, hurry up!" It was Yixing calling his name. Amber had left already with Sooyoung after witnessing the busy tension unveil in front of her. Only Yixing was left, waiting patiently for Baekhyun to end his conversation.

"Do you have plans already?" Yixing was pouting, pretending to be hurt at Baekhyun's confused looks, but he quickly smiled again, "it's okay, we can eat together, tomorrow! Will pick you up for breakfast, alright?" He didn't even let Baekhyun reply before he started patting his head softly, dishevelling his hair in all directions, only earning a glare from Baekhyun.

Chanyeol didn't interrupt anyone, he got busy on his phone while Baekhyun talked with his colleague.

"Yeah, that will be better… let's have breakfast tomorrow," Baekhyun gave Yixing a sorry smile before turning to Chanyeol again, "so…. shall we go?"

Baekhyun sat silently throughout the car ride, he didn't ask how Chanyeol had been, but the latter didn't ask anything about his life either. He let Chanyeol choose the destination for dinner, when the taller asked him for a suggestion, he shrugged it off by just saying, "somewhere cozy and peaceful."

The restaurant Chanyeol chose was indeed cozy and peaceful, sweet traditional music was being played in the background, the whole place had garden aesthetics, flowers and lamps decorations spread in every corner. It was like a mini haven.

Baekhyun couldn't stop blinking, Chanyeol had to grab his elbow to bring him to their table in one secluded corner. A tiny golden lamp was hung on the top of their table, there were camellias everywhere.

"What do you want to order?" Chanyeol asked, but Baekhyun was still in a daze. The waiter gave them both an awkward smile and that made Chanyeol order for them both instead.

"It's so beautiful…" Baekhyun was talking more with himself and less with Chanyeol, his eyes never leaving his surroundings.

"Yeah, gorgeous," said Chanyeol, and that made Baekhyun finally look at him.

Baekhyun felt like Chanyeol's eyes were pinned on him only since the beginning. He didn't know whether they both were talking about the same thing anymore. So he cleared his throat and decided to start a new topic.

"Jongdae told me you have opened a music studio with a colleague. That's great, congratulations."

"Yeah, just over a month, we are still furnishing it," Chanyeol leaned back into his chair, and started playing with a small Camellia in his hand, "I was in your office area today for buying a couch only, anyway you two look cute together." He looked at Baekhyun at the end of his sentence, making the smaller blush at such a remark.

"We are just colleagues, c'mon!"

"Doesn't look so by the way he treats you," Chanyeol gave him a half-smile, "breakfast with colleagues on Sundays, seriously?"

"Okay, fine," Baekhyun surrendered, "he is interested in me. Asked me out a week ago."

Chanyeol didn't reply to that, and the waiter came back with their food. Baekhyun was surprised to see everything up to his liking but made no comment on it.

Baekhyun didn't know what to say anymore. Would it be okay to tell Chanyeol he missed him after confessing he may or may not be having an affair right now with his employee, and that he was expecting they would be still in contact when he left three months ago?

Did he even have a right to miss him? Did he miss him as a friend? Or did he miss him as everything else he felt when they were about to kiss last January? Were they really about to kiss or was Baekhyun just being delusional?

"Baekhyun!" Someone called out his name from a distance and broke Baekhyun's trance. It was a woman about his age, he couldn't really make her face out from there until she came forward with a guy, they were holding hands.

It was Choi Sooyoung! His classmate from middle school, and with her it was none other than Jung Kyung Ho, her boyfriend back then, both wearing matching rings right now. Baekhyun couldn't believe they were actually married.

And it all came down to one thing.

"Sooyoung, Kyung Ho, you guys are married—"

"I can't believe you guys are still together!" Sooyoung said it before Baekhyun could. "Kyung Ho and I got married last year after finishing college. Together, we run this small cozy restaurant." She was quickly joined by her husband, who gave them both a smile before kissing his wife's temple.

"Of all the places, I didn't imagine seeing you two in Seoul—in _our_ cafe," said Kyung Ho.

"We are just friends now," Chanyeol made the clarification casually, as if it wasn't really a big deal.

"Oh… I'm—" Sooyoung looked tongue-tied, "shouldn't have assumed. Sorry guys, please enjoy. And don't worry about the bill, it's on the house!"

The rest of the dinner went awkwardly, neither of them said anything. And Baekhyun felt it was partly his fault for saying he wanted to eat in a cosy restaurant like this, maybe If they hadn't come here then… then what? Maybe someone else from the old days would have pointed it out.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Baekhyun apologized, cause he felt like he owned Chanyeol one, he was the one to break-up anyway.

However, Chanyeol just smiled at him, "there's nothing to be sorry about. Relax."

Baekhyun leaned forward and grabbed Chanyeol's one hand in both of his, "yeah, but… I'm still sorry. For the past."

Chanyeol didn't pull his hand back, that made Baekhyun relax a little so he stopped biting his cheek out of nervousness, "it's their fault for assuming too much," said Chanyeol, "we dated a little over two months, and we were just 15-16, it never meant anything."

Ouch, Baekhyun swore he could hear his heart shatter at such words, even though they dated for just a while, even if Baekhyun was just 15 back then, in the last year of middle school, Chanyeol was the closest friend he ever had in those days.

It was wrong for Chanyeol to define their whole relationship, be it platonic or romantic as just a fling. They were always more than the labels.

"Chanyeol, I don't want the two of us to be strangers for the rest of our lives," Baekhyun didn't care even if his begging looked like a broken plea. This was what he really wanted to say to Chanyeol in all those years when they were not together anymore.

Chanyeol stopped eating, trying to withdraw his hand from Baekhyun's grasp but Baekhyun just tightened his grip.

"Please, Chanyeol… I _know_ it sounds so pathetic coming from me… but I don't want you to shut me out, okay?"

"This is the most I can give you, Baekhyun. I can't be any more cordial than this with you."

"I'm not asking you to consider me your best friend again… I just, I want to be friends with you. We make everyone around us awkward, even Kyungsoo," Baekhyun pleaded.

"You are asking me to give you too much, Baekhyun," said Chanyeol, finally his shell breaking apart, his raw emotions coming forward, "I'm not you. I can't play bestfriends with you again just to please everyone around us and have a normal social life."

Chanyeol stood up from his seat, making it clear he didn't want to do anything with him anymore, Baekhyun followed him out silently, not wanting to create any scene at his buddies' place.

"C'mon, I'll drop you off at your place."

They were seated in Chanyeol's car now and Baekhyun couldn't move on from what Chanyeol said earlier, how could he think Baekhyun wanted to be close again for them to stop being socially awkward? Rubbish.

"It's not like that Chanyeol," Baekhyun said once they reached his place, Chanyeol's Audi looked too posh for the area, no person could be seen in the empty street, just a fused lamp post and cold wind, "I don't want to be friends with you to please others. I want to be your friend genuinely cause I care about you… you have always been so important to me, _please_ believe me for once in life!"

Chanyeol was a little taken aback by Baekhyun's current demeanor. He chuckled darkly, "you still don't understand me, Baekhyun. You're always so oblivious to what _I_ feel."

"Then why don't you show me what you feel?" Baekhyun was shouting now, he felt too angry, not at Chanyeol, but at the situation they were in, he knew it was his fault in past but he didn't know how to mend it anymore, "just stop playing this guessing game with me, would you? If I don't understand how you feel then fucking make me understan—"

Every word on the tip of his tongue was forgotten when he felt a pair of plumpy lips on his thin ones. And before he could react, Chanyeol pulled back, "this is what I feel everytime I look at you. This is how I feel everyday since the first time I met you. Do you really not know that or are you just pretending?"

Chanyeol looked hurt, Baekhyun swore he could see his eyes reddening, and it wasn't long before a tear dropped from his otherwise emotionless eyes, "I can never be your bestfriend when I have to pretend for the rest of my life that I don't love you—" he sobbed, "Baekhyun I… I have _loved_ you for half of my life and that's cause I didn't know you for the other half of my life. Don't act that you don't know!"

"Look at me," Chanyeol demanded, he grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and placed his palm against his rapidly beating heart, "listen to my heartbeat and say you really didn't know that I have been in love with you all my life… say you never noticed. If you really understand everything about me, then don't tell me you _never_ knew of this!"

Baekhyun felt speechless, he didn't have it in him to lie to his own self anymore, he couldn't lie anymore and say he didn't notice the way Chanyeol's eyes were on him during the dance they shared on Christmas night, or the way Chanyeol carried him on his back on new year.

He couldn't pretend anymore that he didn't see the way Chanyeol wanted to kiss him badly on the day he was leaving Jongdae's house.

He couldn't say he didn't notice how hurt Chanyeol sounded when he told his schoolmates that they were just friends.

He knew it all but he pretended because he was always so scared of the truth.

"I came here today to see you only ," Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun through his glassy eyes, "you know that too, right?"

"You have been the only one who always knew how I actually feel…. and yet _you_ butcher my feelings everytime by feigning ignorance. I'm just—"

Baekhyun couldn't bear seeing Chanyeol in so much pain—all cause of him anymore, everything Chanyeol said was the truth, there was no way Baekhyun could deny even one of those allegations.

Baekhyun felt his chest aching, he felt the physical pain brimming in his chest, he couldn't stand the nauseating feeling at all, he did what he felt like he should.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, bringing his body closer before safely tucking his head in between the expanse of his neck and shoulder, "Chanyeol… please. Stop hurting yourself like this. I really want you to be happy, and I am not the one who can make you happy in that way, you know that too for years."

Chanyeol didn't speak anymore, he kept sobbing silently on Baekhyun's shoulder, his body shaking momentarily, "Chanyeol… I know you won't believe me, but I really love you so much, it's just not in the way you love me," Baekhyun started caressing his head now, "I am scared to say I love you cause I think I hurt you too much back then we were teens, I don't want my words to look like empty shell. But please, trust me Yeol, I love you more than I have loved anyone outside my family. I still do, I don't think I can ever stop. You were my first friend with whom I felt like I could share the world with… and then you became my first boyfriend."

"You are my first friend ever too, Baek. The only one who could understand me without words," came Chanyeol's muffled voice.

"I know," Baekhyun continued, "even if we didn't last like that for long, I was really happy with you, I just… I just didn't love you in that way. Not just you, I'm not capable of romantic love with anyone. All my relationships were shallow, they ended short, I never mourned too much, I never felt like dying inside either. I know it sounds bullshit, but I have recently realised I'm incapable of having romantic feelings for anyone, yeah attractions happen, but love? I don't know how to love anyone. I'm not… not _fit_ for it. But if I could, I want to be in love with you the way you are with me. I really love you so much but not the way you love me."

"You'll never love me in that way, don't give me fake hopes," Chanyeol untangled his limbs from Baekhyun's, the tears on his cheeks were dried up and he looked so beautiful like that, his hair was now a shade of dark brown.

Baekhyun wanted to tell him, but he couldn't. He smiled bitterly, his hands automatically reaching to brush off Chanyeol's dried tears, he cupped his face and whispered softly, "come upside, I'll make you hot coffee… just the way you like it, no?" He almost cooed.

"Okay," Chanyeol nodded and they made their way up to the fourth floor.

Chanyeol was breathless by the time they reached, "I can't believe you walk this much daily."

"Well, that's life. Can't help it. I'll shift in a condo given by my company under the employees benefit program after three months. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? I'm freezing!" Chanyeol rubbed his arms, he threw his coat out a long time ago, only wearing a thin shirt. .

Baekhyun laid the futon in his room and ushered Chanyeol to come and sit on it, his back hitting the wall, "it's really not that bad. It was terrible in January."

Chanyeol stopped rubbing his arms and looked over to Baekhyun, he looked thoughtful. Two mugs of black coffee were placed carefully beside the futon, Chanyeol grabbed his and leaned back against the wall, right next to Baekhyun, bringing the comforter to his chin.

"You are such a child, and here I thought only I feel too cold," Baekhyun chided him away, but there was no bite, and then he did what he wanted to do for so long, he leaned his head over Chanyeol's shoulder, he kept moving till he could find a comfortable position, earning a yelp from Chanyeol.

"Stop it—I'm ticklish!" Chanyeol laughed, his eyes disappearing into half-moons, Baekhyun decided he liked Chanyeol like this, open and expressive.

"I think I should tickle you more often, look at you, yelping like a school-girl," he grinned.

"You'll make me spill the coffee on the comforter, stop it if you don't wanna sleep on the cold floor," warned Chanyeol.

"Then I'll just sleep on your bed. Who cares, it will be warmer—" shit, Baekhyun thought. He really crossed the line. It was too soon for them to do things like that. They just talked about their lifelong feelings.

"Someday, but not today," Chanyeol relaxed, he leaned towards Baekhyun too, his cheek touching Baekhyun's side of head.

"It feels nice… to be able to talk to you like this again," Baekhyun took a long sip of his hot coffee.

Chanyeol flicked his forehead, Baekhyun couldn't help but squeak, "ouch—why? You are so childish, oh goodness!"

Chanyeol just grinned at him, "you are right, it feels nice."

They talked about this and that, their career and college days, Chanyeol told him about his journey to being a radio Jockey, and Baekhyun told him all about meeting Jongdae.

It felt really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did it answer some of your questions? Tell me please :'D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some development in Chanbaek's relationship 🌈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we die like Wei Wuxian.

Baekhyun's team had a target to finish this month, they had to reach the minimum target of 15% sales.

Baekhyun was in charge of dealing with clients along with Amber, he was just supposed to stand by her, she basically used to do all the talking.

Everyone was busy smashing keyboards and attending phone calls with clients, nobody had time for any after-work dinner either.

"So how is it goin' on?" She asked him over tea break.

"With our current flow of work, I think we will be able to meet the target this Friday only," he replied courtly, eyes still boring his computer screen.

"Oh, not that!" Amber practically banged her head on the desk, "I mean, between you and him! I know he took you out for breakfast two sundays ago."

Baekhyun took a pause, and then started working again, driving Amber crazy with the suspense, "c'mon, you have to tell me! I'm your friend. You can't just hide it after wooing our department head like this."

This time, Baekhyun stopped completely, giving her a playful glare, "fine, I'll tell you for the last time. I didn't woo anyone. I'm not going out with anyone. I'm happy, young and free and will be so in future too. No commitments."

She made a sour face at the new piece of information, "I can't believe you rejected him. He is such an eye candy and freaking rich!"

"Yeah, and he has a good heart."

"Exactly, what's the problem then, Baekhyun?"

"It's me. I don't like him in that way. And even if I did, I don't want a relationship with anyone."

"So boring, Baekhyun. You just broke a shipper's heart," she pouted but Baekhyun obviously ignored that too.

Baekhyun's phone buzzed, it was Chanyeol. There were three new messages from him. They didn't get to meet even once after that night, but Baekhyun initiated texting, Chanyeol used to mostly reply to him, but he recently started initiating conversations too, however they were still not on phone call stage, Baekhyun hated them anyway.

Yeol: _found this stray cat this morning. She is so small and cute._

Yeol: * _Jpg file attachment*_

Yeol: _Got your suit ready for Jongdae's grand comeback party?_

Jongdae had brought a new full length music album just a couple of days ago, and it was already a massive hit globally.

Baek **: Yep, I'll go collect it on Saturday.**

Baek: **I still can't believe neither you nor Jongdae let me listen to even one song before the official release -.-**

Baek: **I mean what's the point of having two friends in the music industry? :(**

**And that baby kitten is so CUTE omg TT**

Baekhyun put his phone aside right after the last message, but it buzzed again. Baekhyun couldn't believe how Chanyeol was so free after having two jobs.

Yeol: _it's against the policy. We don't want a lawsuit._

Yeol: _only family is allowed._

Baek: **am I not your family? :^(**

Yeol: _Nope. My sister is married already. I don't have a husband named Baekhyun._

Baek: **…..**

Baek: **suit yourself.**

Baekhyun arrived a little later than the scheduled time, well blame him for not buying a flower bouquet in advance. He wanted one full of daffodils, of all shades for Jongdae.

He didn't know what occurred to his mind, but he felt like he should get one for Chanyeol too, after all it was a big day for even him, he not only wrote a song, but composed two more for Jongdae's new album, making him a part of big success.

And that's where all his time went, it took him too much time in deciding what to give Chanyeol.

Would roses be too much? But what about sunflowers? They were huge, and a bouquet of them looked too over-the-top, it overshadowed the bouquet of lovely daffodils he bought for Jongdae totally.

At the end, he settled with buying a single white carnation.

 _Good luck_ for embarking a new career, and _pure love,_ the one he felt for Chanyeol, perfect.

The event was being held in a big banquet hall booked by Jongdae's agency, Baekhyun already felt too nervous at security check-in. He was fretting too much, checking over his clothes again and again, he felt too out of the place here.

Everything was so posh, Baekhyun had never seen so many celebrities at one place, most of them were from Jongdae's agency, and some others were his close friends. Baekhyun, along with Minseok were one of the only few non-celeb people standing there.

He met Minseok before anyone else, the said man with cat eyes looked utterly handsome in a black suit, he was grinning ear to ear at Baekhyun.

"baekhyun, after so long!" He got enveloped in a tight hug, it had been really almost four months since they met each other.

Baekhyun gave him a matching grin, "It is really nice to see, _hyung_. I'm sorry, I don't get much time to come over there."

"I understand, it is your new job. Just keep on working hard, we can hang out later when you are well settled!"

"Did you meet Jongdae yet?" Baekhyun asked, the hall was so big he could not see his friend anywhere.

"Ah yes, I just came here after meeting him, he looks too busy, I think he is talking to some music producer or director, " Minseok whispered, "you know.. business talk. I didn't really get it so I decided to leave them be and give them some space."

And Baekhyun totally knew what Minseok meant, "I guess I'll see him later."

"These flowers look lovely by the way, I didn't know what to get for him, I just got him Bone China," he sounded nervous, "I think I should have got him something better instead."

Baekhyun gripped his bicep, trying to make him stop talking, "it is really okay. I didn't know what to get him either. At least you got him something useful, isn't it?"

Minseok finally felt relaxed after getting Baekhyun's approval and smiled.

Baekhyun had to wait half an hour before he could finally see Jongdae, the star of the night.

Jongdae didn't even give him a chance before jumping on him, "are these daffodils for me, thank you?" he hugged him quickly, "please I'm so bored, let's go home instead!" He whined.

"It's your party, you can't say that!"

"Yes, I can, cause it's true," Jongdae inhaled the fragrance of beautiful daffodils all at once, a pleasing smile appearing on his face, "who are you so dressed up for anyway? And Eyeliner, Byun? This navy blue suit really suits you so well."

Jongdae was back to his usual teasing mood, he stood closer and started tracing Baekhyun's arms over his clothes, "gosh, look at the fitting… so tight. Are you trying to get laid, huh? Not bad!"

"Dae, just stop it. There are people around," Baekhyun eyed him before detaching himself from Jongdae's grasp.

"Did you see Chanyeol? He looks just as hot if not more."

That piqued Baekhyun's interest, he didn't get to see Chanyeol either yet but he pretended like he wasn't interested in the said man's whereabouts.

"I came here to see you. Not him," Baekhyun said with a poker face on.

"Oh really?" Jongdae pouted. Not feeling interested in teasing Baekhyun anymore, his friend wasn't giving him any fun reaction at all, he wasn't able to get any kicks out of it.

"Is it so?" A familiar voice joined the conversation, bringing Jongdae's interest back.

"There you are, Chanyeol!" Jongdae pushed past Baekhyun to reach him, swiftly capturing Chanyeol in a side hug.

Everything that Baekhyun had prepared the whole evening—that he had decided for the last 2-3 weeks since he last saw Chanyeol, went down in drainage when he actually saw him.

Baekhyun had wanted to hug him like he did to his other friends, and then give him the flower he brought for him—the white carnation was safely tucked in the inner pocket of his coat, away from the teasing eyes of Jongdae.

But once he saw Chanyeol face to face, all his planning went null.

Jongdae noticed the awkward tension between his two friends and decided to take the matter in his own hand, "I guess I'll leave you two to talk," he suggested, withdrawing his arm away from Chanyeol's waist, "I'll go eat with Minseok, bye!" And he left.

Baekhyun didn't know what to say now, it was so much easier to chat on kakaotalk, but really hard to string a sentence in person. Only God knows how he managed to say so much that day in his raging emotions.

"Well... congratulations," he started with the obvious thing, "I loved your compositions," which was true. Baekhyun streamed the whole album on repeat since the last three days whenever he got the time.

That made Chanyeol smile, "why, thank you?"

"You coloured your hair back to black again," Baekhyun pointed out, Chanyeol's hair was a bit longer now, the whole length reaching below his chin, he wore a delicate pin that was barely visible on one side, safely tucking away the waves from hindering his vision, while the other side was let loose to move around as he walked or talked. It looked smooth and silky, Baekhyun wanted to touch it.

"Yeah, I like this better," said Chanyeol, pushing away his free locks from his face to smile at Baekhyun, "matches with my clothes too." Chanyeol was in a pair of tight black jeans and an equally black loose black button down shirt. It made him look ethereal.

Chanyeol was always so pretty, but he looked even more in fully black clothes that showed his collarbones well.

"Do you want to go somewhere less crowded and…."

"Peaceful?" Chanyeol read his mind, like always.

"Yeah, that."

"Follow me, then."

Chanyeol brought Baekhyun in a secluded corner where there weren't many people around, Baekhyun was hungry so it wasn't long before he started eating. But soon enough, their table was joined by one, two and then many more people.

"Mr Loey, you were amazing in this album," a woman in her 30s commented, "my agency would like to work with you for the debut of our new girl group."

She came up with two highschool girls, both blushing softly by looking at Chanyeol, even though they were trying to be subtle about it, teens wear their heart on sleeves and have emotions all raw, it was really obvious.

"Can I take a picture with you?" The shorter of the two asked Chanyeol, "I'm a fan of your radio show too…"

Chanyeol wasn't the one to deny, he was always kind to his fans. He ushered one of the photographers hired for the event and took some photos with all the three ladies.

When those three left, there were many more people, mainly the young adults, be it boys or girls taking pictures with Chanyeol. He was smiling in them all, gently holding his fans by hooking an arm around their shoulders if they were male and letting the girls grab his elbow at some respectful distance.

They all wanted to talk with Chanyeol, business or non business, Baekhyun decided to finish his meal faster and leave the table, he felt so left out sitting there like that when everyone was busy taking photos with each other.

Baekhyun didn't know Chanyeol got so popular recently, Jongdae wasn't around either.

Baekhyun huffed and decided to have normal (non-celeb) friends in the next life.

Baekhyun wasn't jealous but he wanted to have a picture with Chanyeol too. He didn't have one of them together in the past 7 years.

It was already past 11:00pm now, most of Baekhyun's time was spent with Minseok. His best friends were too busy for him. He was already too tired and felt like going home, Minseok noticed that.

"Want me to drop you off with my car?" The kind man offered, Baekhyun nodded, his eyes closed out of weariness from the office.

"I'll just inform Jongdae first before leaving. Wait a minute."

"Dae, I'll get going now. Minseok _hyung_ said he will drop me," Baekhyun told Jongdae, who was now standing with Chanyeol and some other middle aged men, they were all drinking red wine. They excused themselves on Baekhyun's arrival.

"I'll take you back by myself, can't you stay a little while?" Jongdae requested.

Baekhyun rested his forehead against Jongdae's arm and made a whiney noise, "so sleepy. Can't."

"It's okay, I will take him home," Chanyeol grabbed his arm and nabbed him on his side.

"Don't you have more people to attend?" Baekhyun asked with a pout.

"Guess I'm done for the night."

Baekhyun looked apologetically to Minseok, "I'll go with Chanyeol, then. Thanks for the offer though."

Minseok beamed at him and told him he didn't mind. Jongdae didn't even hide his whistling and threw dirty looks at Baekhyun.

The drive to his home was silent, Baekhun was lulled to sleep the moment he put on his seat belt, his head dropped to his shoulder. It took them about 30 minutes to reach his place.

"Baekhyun, we are here," Chanyeol gently touched his shoulder to let him know, Baekhyun was up at once. He smiled with his eyes closed.

"You could have stayed home if you were this tired," said Chanyeol, "you have office tomorrow."

"S'okay. I really wanted to come, it was a big day for Jongdae," said Baekhyun while yawning and unbuckling his seatbelt, "and I wanted to see you too. Been so long, yeah?" Chanyeol smirked.

Baekhyun was biting him inner cheek, "come here," he motioned Chanyeol to lean in, and the latter did, Baekhyun took out the white carnation he had secured the whole time and tucked it in Chanyeol's hair, behind his ear, "ah, it looks so pretty on your otherwise black hair." He patted Chanyeol's cheek once before exiting the car.

Chanyeol was caught off guard, he unfastened his seatbelt to get off the car too.

"Baekhyun," he called out, Baekhyun was already on the stairs, but he turned around looking confused.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't spend much time with you today."

Baekhyun waved his hand in the air, "oh no, that's okay. I know you couldn't help it," he grinned, "let's hang out later next week, okay?"

"I don't think that's possible either," Chanyeol pouted, feeling sorry again, "we are going to America for work in the first week of May."

Baekhyun's smile dropped, "so you won't be here for my birthday?"

Chanyeol nodded sympathetically, he didn't know what to say next, he was always bad with words anyway. Baekhyun could feel his awkwardness.

"It's okay, Chanyeol. Can't be helped, I guess." He tried to sound convincing but failed miserably, it was so easy to tell by his face how sad he was hearing that, he really wanted to celebrate his birthday with Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minseok and Sehun.

Baekhyun was pouting too now. Chanyeol extended a hand towards him, signalling him to take it and Baekhyun did so, that led him eventually in Chanyeol's embrace. It took him a few seconds to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's waist. 

Chanyeol was hugging him tightly, he pressed Baekhyun's face in his chest and placed his chin on top of his head.

Baekhyun hated being the shorter one, but he didn't mind it so much right now.

"I was really looking forward to spending this day and my birthday with you, Yeol."

Chanyeol sighed, "I know. Me too."

Baekhyun whined, "we wasted the last seven years avoiding each other instead of hanging out. Now we are adults and we can barely match our free time to see each other..." Chanyeol didn't interrupt him, he kept an arm snaked around Baekhyun's shoulder, patting one end gently while his other hand was tugging in Baekhyun's hair, rubbing it from time to time, "such an irony. Isn't it?"

"Why don't you make a bucket list of things you want us to do together?" Chanyeol offered, "once I'm back, we can do something from the list every weekend, hmm?"

Baekhyun clearly liked the idea, he was no more pouting like a sad baby he was, his general smile was back, he tilted his head to look up at Chanyeol, "I actually already have a few things on my mind. Let's go arcade, beach, skiing, golf, shooting, our town, class reunion, a concert, your studio, anime binge-watching and.. and… and" he tried remembering what else he forgot until it finally clicked him, "cooking and video gaming too! That's all"

Chanyeol was smiling down at him, "it's too much, right Yeol?" Baekhyun had a sad pout again, "that's why you are laughing at me," he pushed away Chanyeol a little, he didn't like being ridiculed.

"No, it's perfect," Chanyeol didn't try to pull him back in a hug again, he always gave Baekhyun his space, but Baekhyun kind of wanted him to.

"Goodnight then, I'll get going," said Baekhyun, "too much work at the end of month, always."

"I understand, see you around."

"Yeah, see you when you are back… and don't forget my birthday gift. Even if you don't get to come on my birthday, you aren't excused from that."

"I know, I won't."

"I got that white carnation specially for you…" Baekhyun was pouting again, looking down at his shoes, kicking something imaginary off the ground like a moping kid, he didn't want to go yet knowing he won't be seeing him anytime soon, "that's why I was so late. Do you even know what that means? It means good luck for a new beginning, and…"

"Baekhyun?"

"New beginning and pure…"

Baekhyun felt a pair of warm lips pressed right in the middle of his forehead making Baekhyun relax a little, Chanyeol was cupping his cheeks now, "pure love, I know. Thank you. I'll see you as soon as I come back to Korea, I promise?"

Baekhyun playfully punched his stomach, "don't you forget it."

With May, came the first rays of summer in Korea, Baekhyun liked it better than the cold winter.

The workload this month wasn't as much as the last one, they were all able to go on more dinners together. They decided to try out food from a newly opened Japanese restaurant in their area, it was Sooyoung's (she asked Baekhyun to call her Joy only as they were much closer now) suggestion.

"I think their Omurice is better than the Korean places we eat at," Amber was practically drooling when their food arrived.

Baekhyun's phone buzzed, he took a look at the screen, but then continued eating.

"Yeah, but I think Soju tastes better than Sake," said Baekhyun.

"Why can't you both just enjoy the food instead of comparing?" Jog nagged at them both.

Baekhyun's phone buzzed again, but he kept on eating.

This perked Amber's interest, "goodness, Baekhyun. Are you perhaps… playing hard to get with someone?"

"No!" Baekhyun sounded more defensive than necessary, and it just made even Joy curious.

"Did you see his tone? He _really_ is!" Amber asked Joy. "I can't believe you blatantly told me a week ago you are not interested in dating anyone."

"Cause I'm really not, leave me be," he reprimanded her.

"Stop teasing Baekhyun all the time," warned Joy.

"Okay fine, I'm the bad one here," Amber put a finger against her lips, "I'll shut my lips and stay quiet now, pretend I'm not even here."

"How are you going to eat your Omurice then?" Baekhyun teased her back, and they all laughed.

Truth to be told, Baekhyun was indeed ignoring Chanyeol. Well, not really ignoring but just avoiding messaging him back instantly. He didn't want to look desperate.

Everytime Baekhyun remembered the kiss Chanyeol gave him on his forehead a week ago, he just wanted to dig a grave and bury his body. He couldn't believe he acted so needy on a whim. How embarrassing, he was going to be 23 in two days but look at him!

He felt like 16 again.

Jongdae had asked him over a phone-call about what happened between him and Chanyeol that night.

And he pathetically said, " **obviously, nothing. Stop assuming bullshit."**

" _Oh, didn't look so by your behaviour,"_ Baekhyun could imagine his smirk without even looking at him.

" **and what's that supposed to even mean** **?** " He had asked.

" _I was with Chanyeol yesterday, for a coffee. And man, by the time I was sitting with him, his phone kept buzzing. You know how curious I'm so I asked him shamelessly if it is his girlfriend. And you know what he said_?"

Crap, Baekhyun should have been more careful and less desperate while texting.

" _Chanyeol said, 'not a girlfriend. Your best friend' can you believe him? I'm forgiving you for starting an affair with him behind my back, but you gotta give me all the updates, kay?"_

And Jongdae went on and on about how he knew from the first time only that they both have some spark. Baekhyun had to put his phone aside and let jongdae speak while he finished his work.

He was being really, really careful while interacting with Chanyeol since then, he wanted no misunderstanding between them about anything.

Baekhyun liked the things as they were right now, the natural flow of everything. He wanted no one to break his little paradise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some moments of their past, and rest is how the time skipped in present. More of chanbaek development. And some angst, sorry ;_; 
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments on the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, this one is the longest chapter till now :'D enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, will edit it out later. Writing this chapter was most overwhelming out of all.

"Where do you want me to hang this picture?" Jongdae was out of breath, even though he had promised Baekhyun he would help him in moving out and settling down in his condo, this much of labour work was getting on his head.

Baekhyun couldn't be sure whether he should put the wedding picture of Kyungsoo and Ji Hyun in his bedroom or living room. Baekhyun was standing by the beautiful bride whereas Chanyeol chose to stand next to Kyungsoo, it was perfect, they were all smiling.

"Just leave it on the sofa, I'll see later," he dismissed Jongdae. He was carrying a large carton box full of his kitchen utensils.

"I can't believe Chanyeol bailed us out like this,* Jongdae was ranting rightfully, Chanyeol couldn't make it at the last moment. Thankfully, Sehun was ready to help on the first ring only.

"Hyung, should I keep these carton boxes here or the kitchen?" Sehun piped up, he was carrying two big boxes alone, and here Jongdae was nagging just for a picture.

"Leave them here, I'll check them later."

"Fine, don't forget to treat me to free food though," of course, the brat had only agreed after hearing about free food, and an autograph of Jongdae that one of his friends in college wanted.

It took around 4 hours to undo all the carton boxes and help Baekhun fix everything.

It was almost evening by that time, he had invited Minseok over too for dinner. Even though it wasn't his own house permanently, he felt like he owned them all a dinner at his place after all that they have done for him emotionally in the last six months.

Minseok came around 7:00 pm in the evening, with big bags of groceries. Even though he couldn't help Baekhyun in shifting, he had promised to make them all dinner.

"Toilet papers, seriously?" Baekhyun kept it aside and helped him settle things in the kitchen.

Jongdae got him some expensive wine, Sehun didn't know what to bring in, he came at the last minute. Baekhyun didn't mind it, he was just a kid anyway. In fact, none of them had to bring anything, but he gratefully accepted the gifts.

Chanyeol had a radio show at night, he had changed his timing, now he was a host for a radio program at the same channel but a different time slot i.e 8:00 to 9:00pm, and with a co-host (for times he had to be out of Seoul or emergency, they used to host it together or in turns), he had to do it with his growing career in the music industry.

As much as he loved being an RJ, Baekhyun knew he loved music just as much.

"Do we really have to wait for Chanyeol _hyung_ before digging in?" Sehun looked impatient, he really wanted to eat the delicious food Minseok had cooked right at the moment.

"Yes, we have to!" Baekhyun poked his cheek, he still had some baby-fat left there.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, "do you see them, Min-Min? They act like a married couple and then they say they are not even dating!"

"It's their personal business, let them be, Dae."

Jongdae was enraged at Minseok's response, he thought he would get the support here after Baekhyun telling them he actually knew Chanyeol since middle school, Baekhyun confessed the truth two months ago on his birthday, "can't believe they both made me look like an idiot when I acted as their wingman! Oh god, so embarrassing."

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, trying to control his laugh, he didn't want to make Jongdae more furious than this but nothing left his best friend's eyes.

"Yeah, laugh. I'm an idiot after all."

The doorbell chimed, and Baekhyun excused himself. It must be Chanyeol.

"Did you see that, Min? He dared to leave the convo to open the door for his boyfriend! So much for a Best friend!"

Minseok didn't indulge himself in Jongdae's rant anymore now that everyone was here for dinner, he quickly started arranging the dinner table, Sehun was the first one to get up and help, leaving Jongdae all alone.

It was indeed Chanyeol at the door, quietly mumbling his apologies but Baekhyun was having none of that, he grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, "Yeol, come on in," Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol had two paper bags in his hands, one had a label of Baskin Robbins, and another was a plain brown paper bag, "what's in that?" Baekhyun eyed the bag. Chanyeol wordlessly thrusted them both in his hands.

Baekhyun carefully placed the cake bag in his refrigerator and peeked inside the second one, it had books, a couple of them, all about cosmology. Baekhyun could tell at a glance these all were Chanyeol's, "are you seriously giving these to me?" He felt over the moon, he knew how much his books meant to Chanyeol.

"Uh-huh… you looked interested last time when we were stargazing," with that, Chanyeol excused himself to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

Baekhyun sat opposite to Jongdae, the seat next to him was left for Chanyeol, no one had to point it out.

The dinner went peacefully.

"Can't believe even Chanyeol doesn't eat cucumber!" Minseok was shocked at this discovery.

"Well, everything about Baekhyun is contagious," said Chanyeol, teasing Baekhyun. .

Sehun was bribed into doing dishes with the whole cake for his home. Everyone else was too tired to do it.

"I can't believe all adults are so cruel," Sehun groaned, "making me do all the dishes for the cake."

"I'll even let you stay here when you plan to run away from your home again," Baekhyun's deal was quite interesting, Sehun didn't complain even a bit after that.

Minseok was the first to leave, he took Sehun along, promising to drop the kid at his cousin's.

Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had decided to watch a Ghibli movie together before calling it a night.

Baekhyun was today's incharge of choosing the movie, he was lying on the couch, cuddling with Jongdae. As neither of them gave up on claiming the couch, Jongdae said he was too tired to sit up, and Baekhyun didn't want to give in either, they both had to adjust in the end.

"Let's watch the wind rises!" Baekhyun suggested

"That's too sad, no!" Jongdae argued, and that was true, "how about _spirited away_?"

"Dae, we watched it like a dozen times already!"

"How about ' _Princess Mononoke_?'"

"Too much gore, I just ate dinner."

"Let's watch ' _Howl's moving castle_ ' instead," said Chanyeol, freshly out of shower. He had a wet towel hanging around his neck, his hair dripping wet. He had brought some comfortable pajamas. Jongdae didn't need to, he borrowed Baekhyun's, they had similar physiques after all.

Both of them agreed to Chanyeol's suggestion, he always had a better taste at such stuff anyway. He settled down in front of the couch on the carpeted floor, his back touching the hard couch, Baekhyun threw a pillow at him which he gladly accepted and hugged.

Halfway through the movie, Baekhyun got up from the couch and sat down beside Chanyeol, Jongdae felt pleased as he didn't have to adjust and share anymore, or so was the case until Jongdae noticed Baekhyun actually left to cuddle with Chanyeol instead of leaving in defeat at occupying the space from him.

Jongdae nudged Baekhyun's shoulder with his foot, "Baekhyun, what am I to you?" He questioned.

Baekhyun looked confused but he answered nonetheless, "my best friend."

"I know, good. And what is he to you?"

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, who was too engrossed in the movie to pay either of them any attention in their usual banter.

"My Best Friend." Baekhyun answered innocently. He earned a pillow flat on his face for this answer.

He picked the pillow off the floor and threw it back to Jongdae. But he didn't feel satisfied with just one, it didn't even hit Jongdae on his face like it did to him at once. So he grabbed the pillow off Chanyeol's lap, the one he gave him earlier and threw that on Jongdae's face, this time he successfully met the target.

Jongdae flared up, he was so ready to throw back the pillow again but Baekhyun quickly shifted to Chanyeol's side and flopped his head down on his thigh, taking the shelter of Chanyeol's body to hide from Jongdae's attack.

The pillow hit Chanyeol's back instead, he didn't react at all to the whole commotion.

"Best friend, my ass!" Jongdae gritted his teeth and lied back on the couch, "fine it's all mine! Only mine."

That was a lie, Chanyeol was more than that. He was _half of his soul_.

Baekhyun was giggling hard, his mouth pressed against Chanyeol's lap, he didn't want to be noisy and ruin the movie for others.

Shortly after that, Baekhyun started feeling sleepy and the TV screen was irritating his eyes, all while giving him a headache. He covered his eyes with an arm, but it was hard to fall asleep in this position.

Baekhyun settled with his face away from the television, and towards Chanyeol's stomach, his arm thrown casually around Chanyeol's waist while he tried to find the most comfortable position.

Chanyeol was the one who picked him up and put him to bed that night, whispering sweet dreams in his ear while the ending credit rolled off.

Jongdae was pleased seeing this.. He was the only one who was the best friend here, he would never do those disgustingly sweet things for Baekhyun, and as for Baekhyun, Chanyeol was much more than that.

In the next few months, half of Chanyeol's things were at Baekhyun's place, there were always two toothbrushes in his bathroom, and plenty of clothes of Chanyeol's size.

Sometimes, Baekhyun didn't even think before randomly picking out Chanyeol's clothes for the day, "your clothes look better on me, anyway..." He would always tell Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's fridge had actual food now instead of just instant noodles, Chanyeol's mother always gave him loads of side dishes every time he went to see her with Chanyeol, once she heard Baekhyun was living off on just packed food, she made it her personal duty to give Chanyeol everything in double quantify.

"Yoora _noona_ asked about you," Chanyeol told Baekhyun over a phone-call, "it's the twins' birthday this Saturday. Don't forget to come, they like you more than me now anyway."

Chanyeol never stopped complaining about how Baekhyun had stolen his family. They were all so fond of him back in those days, but they liked him even more now.

"I won't, I even picked out the gifts," Baekhyun cheerfully told him, "did you?"

"No, I didn't get time, it is too much work these days…" Chanyeol sounded weary.

"Well, if you don't mind, we can gift what I bought on our behalf instead?" Baekhyun was concerned.

"Really? Thank you so much, Baek. I really owe you this time around." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well you owe me your life, Park Chanyeol," it was a joke, but not really.

It was a cold evening of November, Baekhyun was watching another Ghibli movie on his couch alone. He spent all his weekend playing PUBG alone, yes alone cause Chanyeol was busy with work. Unlike Baekhyun who had to work only on weekdays, Chanyeol had rough working hours, he worked on weekends too, and he worked on festivals, he worked at 3:00am and he worked on his own birthdays. Baekhyun was well aware of that all.

He decided to read one of the books Chanyeol had given him in July, 'Cosmos' the title said. The book was worn out and rough on the edges, more than a decade old. He lazily flipped through the pages, a sticky note catching his attention.

A fourteen-year-old Chanyeol had written, "Baekhyunee is like the universe."

Baekhyun snorted. He wondered what made a little Chanyeol think so.

If you asked Baekhyun in the present day exactly when he realised he had feelings that couldn't be just categorised as platonic for Chanyeol, he would give you ten such notions cause falling for Chanyeol was never a love at first sight for him. .

_Koi No Yokan._

The first time Baekhyun met Chanyeol like a decade ago, he knew they both were going to be entangled in each other's lives for a very long time.

Call it a hunch, or anything you want, he felt like at some point in life, he was going to fall head over heels for the guy who couldn't reach his nose even.

Gone were the days when he was the taller one, with the summer vacations of 2nd year of middle school, Chanyeol was the taller one. Baekhyun hated it so much.

They didn't get along at first, Baekhyun thought he was a cocky rich bastard who liked showing off his parents money, he thought that's the only reason why Chanyeol was a magnet to guys and girls alike.

That was until when Chanyeol approached him for a friendship. Baekhyun had straight out rejected it.

"I am sorry but… I don't like you, we won't get along," the thirteen years old him was naive, he thought he was being mature, but he was not.

"You don't even know me yet though…" Chanyeol had chubby cheeks, his whole face was round, he wore glasses and looked short. He was exactly like the dumb nerdy kid you would want to bully in school.

Baekhyun wasn't a bully, but he did like picking on Chanyeol once a while, but Chanyeol never refuted. He thought doing that all will make Chanyeol drop the idea of being friends but it didn't.

"Are you trying to read these books to look smarter than the rest of us?" Baekhyun had once mocked him, snatching away the universe book the shorter was reading.

"I just think the Cosmos is fascinating," said a chubby-cheeked Chanyeol. He didn't try to take the book back from Baekhyun. Instead, he opened his neatly packed lunchbox and offered it to Baekhyun.

Being the tiny hunger-driven monster Baekhyun was, he could never reject the free food, he quickly grabbed a bite of sandwiches Chanyeol offered.

He tried to keep a neutral expression but he failed, the sandwiches were the best he ever had. Seeing his reaction, Chanyeol grinned at him.

"Do you like it so much? You can have it all then."

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was weird, who gives their lunch to someone else?

"Your mum cooks so well, wish I could get such lunch daily," he pouted. Baekhyun had a fair share in having chubby cheeks too, pouting just made him look cuter, his cheeks getting rounder.

"She didn't make these. I did. But I learned from her," Chanyeol blushed, Baekhyun thought he looked like a monkey.

"They don't taste that good…"

Later that day, mini Baekhyun read half of the universe book he snatched from Chanyeol at his home, and just like he had been told, the Cosmos was indeed so fascinating.

"Don't you think it is weird that life ended on Mars at the time it exactly began on Earth!" That was the first thing he told Chanyeol the next day.

"It is, I mean, what if the earthlings are actually the people from Mars?" Chanyeol was equally interested in this conversation.

"Tell me more," Baekhyun demanded, and Chanyeol supplied it happily.

They became friends like that, "I think you'll become a scientist in future," he told Chanyeol.

"I actually want to be an astronomer when I grow up, and you?"

"Never thought," said Baekhyun, "I just want delicious food." He smiled cheekily.

It was the last year of middle school, and Baekhyun doubted Chanyeol wanted to be an astronomer anymore.

When the rest of the boys of his class played video games, Chanyeol had a guitar in hand and girls all around him.

Most of the boys hated Chanyeol, but Baekhyun knew they all were being sore losers filled with jealousy.

He beat one of them once, no one was rude to Chanyeol on face after that.

Chanyeol even started playing basketball, his height had increased. And he was the first one in class to have a girlfriend.

All the boys were jealous of Chanyeol after that, except Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was sad, and jealous.

Jealous of that girl.

Chanyeol didn't spend as much time as he used to with Baekhyun anymore, Mama Park's special lunch boxes were no more Baekhyun's, Chanyeol said he had to share it with his girlfriend.

Baekhyun spent all his time with his new friend Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo loved cooking too, Baekhyun liked to lie that he loved Soo's lunch boxes more than Yeol's.

Baekhyun read more of cosmology and Chanyeol wrote love songs.

Chanyeol romanticized the stars in his lyrics, but Baekhyun saw them all as dead balls of gases.

Chanyeol's relationship with his girlfriend ended shortly, not even a month, when he asked him the matter, Chanyeol told him nothing.

Chanyeol had too many secrets in the last year of middle school, and Baekhyun wasn't told even one of them. He was afraid Chanyeol would cut all contacts after this.

The final exams were approaching, Baekhyun had no time to ponder about Chanyeol and his moods.

They were around 16 when Baekhyun first felt he was going to lose Chanyeol for good.

"My parents are going to shift to Gangnam, Seoul," said Chanyeol, they were lying in Chanyeol's garden under the night sky. There were too many stars, all twinkling beautifully, "new food chain restaurants. I guess I'll go to highschool there only."

Baekhyun knew what that meant, Chanyeol surely didn't look like he wanted to keep in touch, he said it all unfazed, looking at the sky.

"I really enjoyed all my middle school years here though, it was fun knowing you Baekhyun."

"Stop acting like you'll go away today!" Baekhyun's voice was hoarse, he was truly sad, he felt like crying any moment.

"I love the night sky, it's so beautiful," Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun.

"What's so beautiful? It's all space and matter. Balls of gases floating everywhere. Must you romanticize everything just to look cool in front of girls?" Baekhyun simmered, his hands were curled into fists tightly. He sat up and looked away from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sat up too, and huddled right behind him, he gently touched Baekhyun's shoulder and sighed, "are you perhaps… jealous?"

"Don't make me say things you know better by yourself," Chanyeol tried making Baekhyun look his way, but his best friend was stubborn, he didn't move even an inch.

"Do you… do you want to exchange numbers when I go away? I'll give you my number, I'm getting a phone in highschool." Chanyeol approached.

"Thanks for the offer but I won't get any before college," he huffed, Baekhyun hated rich kids, no, he specifically hated Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled, "how about postcards and letters?"

That made Baekhyun laugh, "what are we? Some lovers in the 20th century who got separated by distance and social norms?"

Baekhyun meant that to be a joke.

"We could be so, if you want us to be."

Till date, Baekhyun couldn't tell whether it was Chanyeol who pulled him in or was it him who leaned into Chanyeol, he wouldn't be able to tell who kissed whom first, but they did.

"I thought you'll never like me, ever," Chanyeol had smiled between his cries that night, and Baekhyun had hugged him under the stars the whole night. It was sort of a romantic cliché Baekhyun never thought he would like, but he did.

It was Baekhyun's first kiss, but not Chanyeol's.

It was Baekhyun's first relationship, but not Chanyeol's.

They slept like that in the garden on a hot summer day, around some time in his sleep, Baekhyun was sure he heard Chanyeol whisper, "You were love at first sight for me."

Baekhyun was Chanyeol's first love, but Chanyeol was not his.

The letters didn't work anymore Baekhyun didn't feel like writing more after a couple of months, he didn't know if they could still be considered a couple.

Moreover, Baekhyun started liking a senior in highschool, she was the prettiest girl Baekhyun had ever met. He didn't feel like hiding it from Chanyeol, he wrote it all in the next letter.

That was the end of them. Chanyeol wrote him many letters, but Baekhyun didn't reply to even one out of guilt. He knew he hurt Chanyeol, but he could not harbour anything more than platonic feelings for Chanyeol anymore.

In fact, he started doubting whether he actually liked him even before, he thought maybe he was just scared of separation.

He was sure at 17 that he never actually liked Chanyeol. He tried to mend their friendship always, but Chanyeol just brushed him off. He never opened himself to Baekhyun or anyone anymore.

He saw Chanyeol the next time on instagram, Kyungsoo was mutuals with him. Baekhyun couldn't believe so, they never even talked in school!

Chanyeol had many friends in every pic, and his account was public, every pic had so many likes.

He kinda approached Chanyeol, they talked for a while, for a few weeks before Baekhyun stopped using instagram.

Jongdae had asked him why he deleted his instagram account, "weren't you talkin' with someone non-stop?"

He was, and that's the reason why, he loved the beautiful SooHyun, and Chanyeol was a distraction, "I don't think I can talk to him anymore."

Cause Baekhyun had finally realised, talking with Chanyeol more than thrice, always made him fall for him.

There was no way Chanyeol could come in his life after that, or so Baekhyun thought in college. But Chanyeol managed to ruin his thoughts even at 19.

When everyone was studying hard for a college degree, Chanyeol was not only studying music (don't ask Baekhyun how he knew, he obviously stalked), but also got hired as a young radio jockey for a new radio channel.

The radio channel wasn't that popular in the beginning, but eventually it became so, Baekhyun loved listening to him. He felt like he was talking to Chanyeol again, without him knowing so.

He sent postcards on his birthday, every year. That was the only way he conversed with Chanyeol from his side.

Chanyeol reached him with his radio program, and Baekhyun reached him with Birthday postcards.

Baekhyun liked this equation, any more interaction, and Baekhyun knew he would fall for him again. He liked the distance.

Through the time, then and now, Baekhyun has found Chanyeol always around him, near or far, but always there.

Baekhyun wasn't afraid anymore of being close to Chanyeol. He wanted to be so, more than anything.

But Baekhyun was still so afraid of hurting Chanyeol's feelings, he couldn't trust his own feelings.

What if the feelings he had in heart right now would disappear after six months?

What if Chanyeol left or he left and the magic vanished?

Most importantly, was Chanyeol still in love with Baekhyun?

He didn't know what to do, so he called Kyungsoo. His friend picked up his phone after the first ring only.

" **I think I'm in love with Chanyeol** ," he blurted out.

" _Well, about time…"_

" **I don't think I can tell him that,"** he bit his lips nervously.

" _Baekhyun, you are an idiot. Even my mother knows he loves you."_

 **"It's not about that, Kyungsoo. I know he loves me now. But…**." He didn't know how to say it.

" _What is it? You think he won't love you in future anymore and it will end like all your other relationships?_ "

He sighed, " **I'm more afraid that I won't love him in future. I never… you know I always failed in that."**

" _Baekhyun, listen. They were never the right people for you. You were never meant to be with them. That's why it never lasted. Your heart knows it too."_

" **Kyungsoo… it's just. .I'm so, so afraid of hurting him. I love him so much that I'm afraid I'll be the one to hurt him the worst**."

" _It's high time you stopped blaming yourself for breaking up with him at 16. You were naive. Chanyeol never blamed you for anything,"_ Baekhyun could tell Kyungsoo was angry at him.

" **But he should, it was my fault."**

" _Why are you so self deprecating? If you can't even forgive yourself how can you love someone else?"_ His friend was right, but needed some time to come in terms with his own feelings.

" **I know… I just, ugh... will think 'bout it."**

Baekhyun gifted Chanyeol a mixtape on his 24th birthday, the cassette had their favourite songs and Baekhyun's commentary before each one of them.

He arranged songs for all moods.

The beginning of the tape was hilarious but endearing, " _I'm no RJ, but I would be one for you today, just cause you are the birthday boy. Happy birthday, Yeol. You are half my soul, and my whole heart_."

" _Listen to it when you're missing me_ ," the cassette played 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen.

And there was another one that was Baekhyun's favourite song.

" _Listen to this one when you're feeling blue and thinking about the sky_ ," the song was 'Night Sky' by Hayne and Milky Day.

Chanyeol hugged him and told him over and over again how lucky he was to have Baekhyun in his life while crying.

Baekhyun was no longer working in his old company the next year, in March, he joined a new one. He had a better position and more raise in the new company, it was also much closer to Chanyeol's place.

The most shocking thing that year was that his best friend from highschool, Kim Jongdae, was getting married.

"Don't you think it's too early, you both are dating for only 8 months?" Baekhyun confronted Jongdae about it, feeling unsure, "I mean... what if you don't like her after two years?"

Their wedding was set for November.

jongdae smiled and grabbed Baekhyun's hands, "that's true… but Baekhyun, when you actually fall in love with someone, you just know that you are going to spend an eternity with them. Ji Eun is the one for me, I know. Just like Chanyeol is for you."

Baekhyun felt heat rising to his cheeks, "Chanyeol and I aren't—"

"Yeah, yeah. You two are just best friends who like to act like a married couple, I know," Jongdae interrupted him, "but you know what? Even the people in Chanyeol's studio and the cafe owner downtown knows you two are something."

"I'm just scared," Baekhyun confessed, "I'm so scared of relationships. I'm scared of hurting Chanyeol in my selfish greed…"

Jongdae frowned, "it has been almost a year since you think so, I think we have already passed that stage."

That was the conversation he had about his relationship status with Jongdae for the last time before he got married.

Everyone was at the wedding, even Sehun with his date, a girl Baekhyun never heard of. Chanyeol had picked up his suit this time. It was fully black.

Chanyeol wore a dark green suit, but it looked more like black until you look closely. Baekhyun never understood Chanyeol's love for black but Baekhyun loved everything about Chanyeol in this suit.

Chanyeol had perms, he looked softer on edges too, and he agreed to be Baekhyun's date for the night.

"Are you ready to see your best friend getting married?" Chanyeol broke his daydreaming with the flick of his wrist.

"Ugh, yeah… I'm just—a little out of it today. I dunno why I feel so nervous and weird?" Baekhyun knew was not making any sense, but he had no better way to put his words, "nevermind me. It's complicated."

But Chanyeol was having none of that, he grabbed Baekhyun's arm, excusing himself to everyone who was coming in their way, and brought him on the terrace. The sky was beautiful.

"You need fresh air, breathe," he let go of Baekhyun's hand only when they reached the corner.

"Thanks… I guess I really needed this." Baekhyun was avoiding making eye contact.

"It's okay to feel weird to see all your friends getting married when you are not," Chanyeol broke the ice.

"So even you feel so?"

"Yes, and no. It is hard to tell actually."

"I know for sure I don't feel good about marriage. I mean, I'm just 24, I don't think I want to marry anyone anytime soon even if I love them…. It's all too much." Baekhyun had curled up his fists again, he felt restless and breathless.

"Hey… you don't have to," Chanyeol noticed his discomfort, "just cause they did it doesn't mean you need to do the same."

"It's my father. He keeps asking me to get married to a girl as I have a settled job now," he finally let it out.

"You don't want to marry a girl, what's the problem?"

"It's not about not wanting to marry a girl or boy, Chanyeol. I just don't want to marry anyone ever."

"And the thought of marriage anytime soon is driving you crazy?" Chanyeol had a neutral expression, as he had expected something like this only.

"Well, yes," Baekhyun felt better now, after confessing everything.

"You don't need to think about it then. Don't think about it until you really want it."

That would be better, Baekhyun thought. It would be so much better not to think about marriage at all when he couldn't even talk about relationships and dating. Marriage was out of his league.

"I think I'll be going to Japan next year," said Chanyeol, "we are working with some Japanese agency, they want korean producers for music."

Suddenly Baekhyun couldn't breathe anymore, "for how long? What about your radio show?"

"I have to quit that, I guess… I never thought I'd stop being an RJ," said Chanyeol, "maybe 8-10 months or a year. They want to work with us for long."

"I'm going to miss listening to your radio program," Baekhyun confessed, "but I'm really happy for you."

"Baekhyun, about us.."

"I think we should get going, the ceremonies have begun," Baekhyun rushed out quickly, he really didn't want to cry in front of Chanyeol.

All the time he was worried about falling out of love with Chanyeol that he never considered it the other way around, he never considered what he would do if Chanyeol was no more around him. And that's when he realised he had fallen too hard in love.

He was so worried about the future that he forgot to make the best out of present. He was so afraid of hurting Chanyeol that he ended up hurting himself the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters left. Thank you for staying with this fic with no plot twists or steamy stuffs TT just two idiots in love.


End file.
